Cap:1 Melocoton
by LennaWeasley
Summary: Holissss! Sé que tal me hayas visto en otras historias comentando descaradamente y "constructivamente" el trabajo de algunas compañeras de , aunque lo que siempre comento es poco figurativo y un poco retorcido, quiero decir con respeto a algunas autoras de esta página, perdón. Y como juramento en alto prometo no volver a "difamar" los Fic ajenos. Comenten!


Cap. 1: Melocotón

El sol cala en mis tímpanos, es insufrible. Por un momento sopeso el haber comprado esas cortinas tan diluidas color melocotón, comienzo a considerar y me reprocho tardíamente el que Andrew me recomendara las color purpura y yo me negara.

Suspiro aburrida. Otro día, otra mañana que me tengo que quitar las lagañas de los ojos a regañadientes para darme una breve aseada antes de ir al rutinario y muy pero muy aburrido instituto.

Me siento atareada justo antes de tener los primeros síntomas de despertar de la cama.

Y me siento pesadamente en la cama, llevo mis pies sobre el piso y éste esta helado. Me levanto y la primera impresión es que me caeré, pues ahora mis piernas son de gelatina, aunque por alguna razón, una cosa dentro de mi anatomía encuentra el equilibrio y estabilidad.

Con el peor óseo pegado en mis huesos como permanente cálceo, camino hacia mi armario y tomo una de las esponjosas toallas para cubrir mi cuerpo al término de mi tarea y otra más pequeña, áspera y hetera que a mi cómoda secadora corporal color melocotón.

¿Es tan obvio que me guste ese color? ¿A caso causa nauseas? Porque hay mucha gente que desprecia mi forma de vestir, no entiendo porque a tantas personas les infunde un sentido de la repulsión. Quizás sería justificado sin fueran alérgicos a la fruta. Pero nada. Solo les _desagrada, _en fin no dejara de gustarme ese color tan distintivo a la demás paleta de tonos porque a ellos no les llega esa sensación tan cálida cuando yo lo uso en una prenda a su nombre. Pensándolo bien tal vez me gusta el melocotón porque es muy distinto a los demás colores. Puesto me parezco a el: porque yo pienso diferente que las demás personas. Nahh… _que cosas piensas Lily_, _Ja. _Chasque mi lengua en desaprobación a mis pensamientos y volví a encaminarme hacia donde mi ruta hacia la tina.

Solté aire y aspire el renovador olor de tutifruti que provenía de esa habitación. En la cual llevaba a cabo mi aseo personal.

Tome la perilla de la puerta y disfrute de la plenitud del momento.

Sin embargo como siempre, tuve que ser perturbada en el instante donde mi disfrute era mayor.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta me indicaron, que mi bienvenida al exterior después de estar en mi cueva, o sea se mi _habitación_ no sería del todo agradable.

El sonido grave de la voz de mi tutor, Charles, revoto por las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto hasta llegar donde hizo ego en mis tímpanos.

Niña baja a hacer el desayuno, Bonnie tuvo que ir temprano a la corte… date una ducha rápida y alístate, porque te llevare al instituto junto con tu hermana _Genial _solté un largo bufido, el cual claramente llego hasta los oídos de Charlie para que empezara a presionarme junto a unos huecos golpeteos en la puerta. Un corto forcejeo en la perilla y luego silencio absoluto.

Rodee los ojos.

Superficialmente Charles podría verse tan agradable y aparentarse como el perfecto tutor de una adolescente, ¡es tan convincente!, pero conociéndolo bajo su mismo techo es fácil darse cuenta de que es un completo nefasto.

Queda la posibilidad de que ese comportamiento se deba a la presión que ejerce su trabajo en el pero ¿apoco es tan difícil ser un fotógrafo? Si… si, si claro, su trabajo es distinguido y siempre tiene eventos privilegiados para la sociedad cubiertos a su nombre en grandes reservaciones, sin embargo no le veo gran cosa.

Puede que le tenga envidia porque el tiene algo en la vida que le apasiona y yo no.

Bueno, aparte de que me guste el color de la frutilla aromática que todos detestan.

No hay nada activo que produzca en mi entusiasmo: algo por lo que sonreiría todos los días porque me gusta hacerlo y no por la paga, que me haga sentir viva, sentir la sangre correr por mis venas gracias a la corta adrenalina, pero, nada. Pesimismo es mi segundo nombre.

Quizás Bonnie tenga razón, no podre progresar en la vida si no encuentro algo plenamente bueno que me motive en la movida y desplace de los años.

Huffff… Y lo dice una abogada frustrada y frígida. Pero aunque me desmienta y reniegue a mí misma todo lo que quiera. Ella seguirá teniendo razón. Al menos tiene sus razones para lo cual cuestionar todas esas cosas ya que se esmera en su papel en la vida.

Porque el decir "él o ella saben qué hacer en su vida" no es más para mí más que una oración reciproca sin sentido y que se consume hasta el final de sus días. Proteste esos pensamientos en mis adentros y los patee fuera de mi cabeza.

Mi cuerpo se destenso cuando el agua llego a cada rincón de mi. El olor a frutillas penetraba en mis fosas nasales. Por asunto ajeno llego a mi mente como el tornillo perforaba en la pared cuando colgamos los retratos_ familiares_ en la pared de living. Con una sacudida de cabeza me saque ese asunto fuera de lugar de mi mente y enjuague mis extremidades.

El contacto de la toalla esponjosa color melocotón casi quemo mi piel.

Era tan relajante que llego a doler.

A tropezones y torpes zancadas saque de la bolsa de la tintorería la falda marmoleada, ridículamente fea, del instituto. Calcetones y blusón blanco. Zapatillas de un corto tazón de un negro profundo y reluciente. Coronando mi atuendo un sweater melocotón. El cuál es mi preferido. Ésta tan desgastada y las telas tan rasgadas que daba pena usarlo. Aun así no llega a tener tantas molestias o cumplidos desde el primer día que llegue con ella puesta al instituto.

Todo sucedió cuando hace cuatro años en una barata ese hermoso sweater me encontrón a mí, a la tan corta tarifa de 2 dólares. No pensé dos veces y la compre. Esta prenda es la razón de que me guste este color. Absolutamente todo se lo debo a ella. Claro que no le puse nombre porque sería terrorífico y raro que le hablara a un sweater ¿no es así? Ya no soy una niña con su mantita.

Oh…Recuerdo que los niños del albergue o "casa hogar", se burlaban de mi porque era una talla más grande que mi proporción corporal a esa edad. Para ese entonces me llegaba hasta las rodillas. En la actualidad me llega un poco más debajo de las caderas.

¡Viva! Me gusta saber que he crecido un par de tallas.

Aun así aqueja y me tortura mi subconsciente en sueños, cuando recopilo que los mocosos me empujaban por una colina cercana a la casa hogar y me gritaban _bola de melocotón_ durante mi recorrido rumbo debajo a pastizales quemados colindantes al "gran árbol de la esperanza":

Donde los niños incrédulos iban a su _poso de los deseos_ cuando creían que la esperanza de tener tutores o ser adoptados era nula, generalmente iban niños de 12 años para arriba, claro, eran conscientes de la ineptitud rebelde que poseían al entrar en la adolescencia, por eso los padres sustitutos siempre consultaban por chicos más adorables de una corta edad menor a la allegada pre adolescencia.

Tonificante, hidratante y tratamientos múltiples para la piel. Era todo lo que se veía en el tocador de Bonnie. Según después de mi consulta en cuestión: Bonnie tiene las piel tan delicada como glúteos rellenitos de bebe recién nacido. Si porque ella podía hacer pompa y alardear sobre su piel perfecta con sus compañeros de trabajo y causar envida a las demás abogadas. Pero no sin antes tener la ayuda cosmética en el camino.

Dios es que ella usa tantos correctores para cubrir sus ojeras todos los días que tan descomunal cantidad de químicos en el rostro le arruino su fachada facial pasable que tenía antes de recurrir a su máscara de porcelana. Aunque cuando esta desmaquillada ¡Corre! Es horrible, esa imagen perturbadora, que por lo general enseñaba los domingos por la mañana, es más espantosa que una película de terror. Es que… parece la herencia pasiva del exorcista cuando trae puesta esa mascarilla, acondicionador espumoso que tinta de un color purpura y ojeras prominentes en el rostro que logra causarte un infarto al llegar topártela.

Baje las escaleras de par en par. Las puntillas del tacón tensaron por un momento mi talón. Me paralice en mi posición, _Rayos, pies no me fallen ahora_. Me mordí el labio interior. Mi cerebro tenía un pequeño letrero de "Espere". Me desespera en veces olvidar momentáneamente como es caminar. Los instantes más frustrantes de mi vida. Llegue a la normalidad y baje lo que restaba de las escaleras, Que no eran más de 9 escalones.

Llegue a la isla de la cocina y le sonreír a mi reflejo en la puerta de la nevera, antes de dejar de verme le guiñe un ojo al espejismo de mi belleza. Tome del cuarto de lavado una pincita para colgar ropa y la coloque en mi nariz. Quería adaptarme a respirar con la boca antes de empezar la tortura.

Saque el paquete de la nevera y la mire con desaprobación. Tocineta. Como odio esa cosa. La mayoría de la gente de mi nación la adora, hasta la halaba, pero yo me niego a siquiera probarla. Ni los planes de _alentemos a Lily a comer tocino_, me dan escalofríos, porque frases como: "pruébala es exquisita" o "no importa si tapa tus arterias vale la pena cada bocado" no me convencen. Su olor es repugnante y cuando la veo en mis oídos retumba en chillido agudo de un cerdo siendo degollado y mutilado. Esa es la principal razón del porque de la pincita esta en mi nariz en estos momentos: la peste repugnante y que a Charles le encante esa combinación de grasa, músculos y poco por ciento de carne en una tira _suculenta_ me hace pensar en lo poco cuerdas que son las personas carnívoras.

Aspire con fuerza y mis labios temblaron. Como si de la nada un pedazo de masilla tapa arterias hubiera volando hasta caer en mis molares. El sabor de la tocineta se mudó del viento hacia mi paladar. ¡Puaj que asco! _"Nunca había probado algo tan desagradable en mi vida"_

En mis adentros rugió algo inexplicable y de inmediato sentí la boca de mi estómago dilatarse.

_Oh no, aquí viene._

Tape mi boca con ambas manos; como si pensara que esta causaría una inmune barrera para evitar que el vómito saliera como saeta impulsada por una fuerza centrífuga que no podría hacer nada para evitar expulsarlo.

De inmediato e inesperadamente el lavaplatos fue testigo de que ese sabor nunca cabra para satisfacer mi paladar ¡Todo lo contrario! Ahora sé la sensación que pasa la gente cuando piensa en el melocotón, pero yo tengo una razón realmente concienzuda que podría parecer muy convincente. Porque cuando a ellos solo les inquiera el escalofrió que les causaba cierto color a mí me había marcado de por vida el haber visto en persona como mataban a un cerdo con el fin de convertirlo en el gastado negocio de la express grasienta que es la tocineta.

«Bueno empieza con una niña de 7 años. Era precisamente un Marzo. No recuerdo bien el día, pero sí sé que fue el más trágico de mi vida. Se trataba de quizás la segunda familia que me aportaba tutorías y planeaba adoptarme. Tenían terrenos en una pequeña villa al sur. Recuerdo bien que la mujer de la casa; de la cual no recuerdo su nombre, porque la creía despreciable, pues ella era tan fría como un tempano.

Giuseppe siempre lo tendré plasmando en mi subconsciente de por vida. Se trataba del hombre más bondadoso que he conocido. En la familia éramos 11 niños, incluyéndome, éramos casi como un peso para su economía pero el negaba a regresarnos a la casa hogar. En varias ocasiones cuando algunos de nosotros no podíamos dormir, lo despertábamos y él se levantaba a ordeñar a las vacas de la granja a deshoras de la madruga para darnos leche caliente en busca de ese sencillo medio para tratar de nuevo dormir.

Un día todos mis_ hermanos_ se fueron a la feria del condado con la fría mujer, pero yo decline la propuesta.

Giuseppe tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, además llevaba un machete en una mano y en la otra cargaba su vieja escopeta. Un saco de patatas jumbo colgaba de su ancho hombro.

Y ahí fue cuando lo escuche, un fuerte estruendo venir desde el granero, mi "papa" levanto el rostro y miro con confusión el mismo punto de interés que yo miraba con interrogación. Se dirigió hasta ahí con pasos lentos pero grandes, precisamente recuerdo que un paso de él era como 6 míos.

La escena cuando entramos al granero no fue del todo agradable…

Digamos que nos encontramos con la pareja de cerdos en acción y con la hembra teniendo un orgasmo bastante ruidoso y escandaloso. Nunca había visto o escuchado en mi vida algo de magnitud tan desagradable. Si pusiera a escala un número de lo repugnada que me sentí seria un 120. Han escuchado la broma cruel y de mal gusto que te dicen los chicos mayores para inquietarte cuando eres pequeño, ¡Pues es verdad, un Maldito cerdo mantiene un puto orgasmo más o menos por 30 minutos y científicamente está comprobado!, durante toda esa sesión yo solo siendo una niña inocente de siete años me cubría los oídos, pero también me quería tapar los ojos. El repulsivo gruñido o gemido, lo que fuera, termino.

Pero la escena que vino a continuación me sorprendió aun mas, no podía creerlo.

Giuseppe mantenía intimidad aberrante con la hembra ¡El maldito era un zoofílico! Una repugnante persona que mantenía relaciones con los animales. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que me traumo, si no se trató de ver al cerdo macho amarrado y colgado de las patas traseras al techo. De su enorme barriga rajada salían todos sus órganos. En el piso se veía el machete completamente cubierto de sangre y de la trompita del animal salía un chorro de sangre y una pestilencia insoportable al olfato. Recuerdo que en ese momento devolví el estómago, lo cual causo que el hombre dejara su tarea para notar mi presencia, subirse el pantalón y seguirme hasta la casa.

Me encerré por dos días completos en mi habitación y lo único que me enviaban para comer era tocineta con huevos revueltos. Era claro que dejaba a un lado el tocino y solo me comía los huevos.

Al pasar los días la mujer logro mostrar sensibilidad y llamar a servicios al menor. A ruegos yo les pedí que ya no quería estar en esa familia. No es que no me hubiera gustado, de hecho todos los niños con conviví los quise como nunca, los pequeños más humildes y agradables que he conocido en mi vida. Pero yo estaba lastimada, yo pensaba que Giuseppe era el mejor hombre del planeta, yo lo admiraba y quería tener una granja de grande como el, pero después de esa experiencia temí que él me violaría, que me trataría como la puerquita si yo le decía algo a alguien. Así que me mantuve muda cuando me preguntaron porque ya no quería vivir con esa familia. Yo solo dije que no me sentía incomoda viviendo tan a costas de la pobreza y entre espacios tan angostos. Después de ese día en adelante cada vez que llega a mí el olor a tocino o cualquier carne de cerdo no puedo evitar devolver el estómago»

Respire hondo y coloque mi cabeza entre mis brazos cruzados sobre el extremo del lavaplatos. Abrí la llave de agua. El olor de tocineta aún estaba presente en el ambiente, un poco más disperso, sin embargo me alivie al ver que había sazonado más de una docena de esa repugnante carnosidad. Yey Charles estará feliz. Hice mezcla para waffles, con chispas de chocolate con leche y chocolate blanco para mí querida Andrew, no había fresas o crema espesa para hacer un poco de crema batida en guarnición en sima de los waffles, eso me angustio, quizás Andy se decepcionaría. Me encogí de hombros mientras batía en un cuenco un par de huevos. En otro hice la mezcla para unos panes franceses para Joseph. Mi queridísimo hermanastro odiaba que le diera de desayuno panes franceses y digamos que esta es mi forma de demostrarle mi pareció. La cual escasea, hasta podría decirse que es nula. El niño más caprichoso que he conocido. Ni siquiera me dan ganas de recopilar información en su referencia, vaya, ni siquiera se su edad y ni me interesa saberlo. En su cumpleaños, fecha que desconozco, el esperaría regalo de cualquiera a excepción mía y no me lo reprocha, es un sentimientos mutuo.

El cariño a familias que apenas conozco no es lo mío. Porque me parece hipócrita que estas personas piensen en esperanzar y cuando todo parece relucir a luz del sol con el mejor vinculo, dejan atrás esas experiencias y te regresan a la casa hogar como su fueras un cachorrito de verano que es olvidado cuando los niños regresan al instituto después de la vacaciones.

Andrew es mucho más optimista que yo. Sonríe, es social, adaptable, servicial y obedece a las primeras llamadas ¿Acaso no es la niña perfecta? ¿Debería empezar a verla como un ejemplo positivo? Quizás ella tenga posibilidades de convencer a Bonnie y Charles de daré la bienvenida a su familia.

Un comienzo muy favorable y ventajoso para ella. Para mi confiar en desconocidos es un gran riesgo, un paso en falso hacia una caída larga por un acantilado, es que, solo han sido 6 meses desde que nos recogieron de la casa hogar. Pero Andy es inexperta e ingenua. Apenas ha estado en dos familias, incluyendo esta, es mucho menor a mí, sin embargo hay algo en ella que me impulsa a protegerla. Aunque tenga que protegerla de sí misma porque tendrá que superar las niñerías. Así llegara pronto al alumbramiento de las ideas y sabrá que no todo es tan bueno como lo parece y no dura para siempre. Por eso yo ya me había dado por vencida. Porque ¿quién quiere a una huérfana adolescente que llora en silencio sus dolencias? Por eso. El campo parecía una opción para mí, pero una fundación no podrá mantenerme económicamente para siempre. Me tomaron varias horas llegar a esa conclusión tan obvia.

Ya voy Papa-llego hasta mis oídos. Solté aire, frustrada y decepcionada. Andrew era tan confiada que hasta ya llamaba a Charles y Bonnie como mama y papa, cuando yo seguía llamándoles por sus nombres de pila o por sus apellidos, el típico Sr. y Sra Callerth tan cordial.

Para mí era como una muestra de corta y fría adaptabilidad disciplinaria, respeto, es lo que quiero transmitir, pero no siempre me funciona. Es que las personas son tan exigentes que hasta pareciera que quieren chuparte viva, junto con tu sentido de la decencia y tu autoestima. Aunque Bonnie y Charles me lo han hecho fácil, ciertamente en parte es gracias porque casi nunca están en casa o reciben una tras otra y otra llamadas telefónicas. Su rutina diaria no es tan complicada como lo parece, pero los mantiene tan ocupados que ni notan mi presencia. Eso me alivia porque puedo ser yo misma sin esperar llenar sus expectativas.

En sima de todo el asunto y el recuerdo sepulcro de mi trauma, ¡al fin termine el desayuno! Espero que eso le baste a Charles. Presiona en todas las cosas, pero más lo hace en la sazón de todas sus comidas, es insoportable, porque cuando prueba de lo que yo preparo siempre me mira de esa forma tan cruda que me hace sentir tan prepotentemente débil.

Me muerdo el labio interior ante el flash de memoria que es esa mueca desagradable y suelto aire. Mi aliento a pasta dentífrica silbó entre mis dientes, en una _no_ muy armoniosa melodía, sonrisa irónica se dibujó en mis labios y tome mi morral del perchero al lado de la puerta, camine con sigilo a esta y tome con cuidado la perilla de la puerta. Espere pasar desapercibida.

Mi conciencia musito una mueca bastante cómica cuando se escuchó una suela de zapato golpetear contra el piso incontable de veces. Una marcha de impaciencia y exasperación.

Charles se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de mi posición, tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de entre desconcierto, desilusión y molestia. Alzo una ceja con arrogancia y con eso deje la perilla. Un quedo bufido surgió inesperadamente de una profundidad recóndita de mi garganta y solté intencionalmente el morral, este cayó al piso e hiso un gran eco del golpe. Charlie se encogió de hombros y fue notable que se estremeciera, pero aun así no cambio la exigencia en su expresión.

¿A dónde vas? puse los ojos en blanco, me encogí de hombros. Charles era de ese tipo de personas taaaan inoportunas. Primero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en busca de una ducha llega a interrumpirme y frustrar mi tranquilidad. Ahora planea irrumpir en mis decisiones. Legalmente él no es mi padre, puede darme órdenes, pero eso no quiere decir que estoy obligada a obedecerlo. Respire hondo y espere que lo siguiente tuviera su mejor reacción:

El desayuno ya está listo el soltó un gruñido nasal y evito mirarme. Rara vez esquivaba mi mirada. Según él es de mala educación no mirar a la persona a la cara cuando se conversa, entonces ¿esta estaba clausurando su palabra al contradecirse? Pero a juzgar por la cara, si le había dañado su orgullo al ignorar su anterior cuestión.

No voy a repetir la pregunta Lilian Huy… todavía sin mirarme a los ojos, que miedo.

Me sentí arrinconada. Contra la espalda a un rincón. No sabía que contestar, tampoco podría ser sincera sin llevarme un regaño a cambio. "Si le digo que: quiero evitarme toparme con elinsoportable engendro que procreaste", temo que lo tomara mucho a pecho si se lo digo. Debería no sé, inventarle esas escusas tan complejas y enredadas que le hacen poner su cara _de que estas hablando_. Al final termino obteniendo lo que quiero al dejarlo tan confundido y compungido de pensamientos en la mente. Tan rojo de la furia como un remolacha hirviendo al vapor.

Esa inesperada imagen en mi mente causo que la comisura de mi labio izquierdo se curveara levemente. La desmarque y volví a la inexpresividad enmascarando en mi rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de alborotar la colmena en su cerebro, que me exaspero el sentir un hueco de culpabilidad clavando la pulsante punta de su estaca en mi estómago. Electrizantes pulsadas de lastima astillaron en mis costillas cuando su celular sonó e interrumpió el silencio inestable entre nosotros. Charlie estaba tan concentrado en dedicarme esa mirada fulminante y nuestro quedo debate visual que no contesto la llamada que a juzgar era de mucha importancia por la frialdad tan repentina en su pose.

Respire hondo para darme valor y aprovechar la situación llena de confusión.

Voy donde Raymond y Emanuelle tome el morral desparramado en el piso. Su celular de nuevo vibró y se escuchó The Sciencist de Coldplay, Charlie la dejo sonar con la manos enredándose en su castaña melena.

Era la primera vez donde lo veía tan acomplejado que hasta podría ser algo digno de admirar

Volvió a vibrar y de nuevo dejo que sonara la canción hasta que se escuchó el bip que indicaba que la llamada había sido enviada al buzón. Soltó un suspiro y tomo aire tocando el costado donde se posaba su corazón. _Dios, Charlie no me digas que te dará un infarto ahora ¿es tan grave? ¿Murió alguien?_ Me sentí sorprendida por la enorme compresión y ternura que me envolvió. Así se siente de roto uno por dentro cuando ve a una persona tan desconsolada.

Soltó un respingo y se rasco la sien Cuando dejaras a esos pobres ancianos en paz aspire aire y sentí una electricidad correr por mi columna, inercialmente mi muñeca soltó la correa del morral. No puede ser. Porque me dirijo hasta su posición. Esto es anormal. ¡Estoy poseída!

Me instale a su costado, chocando brazos. Mire hacia arriba y su mirada color miel choco con la mía, sonreí, quizás la sonrisa más auténtica que he podido dar desde hace años deberías decir lo contrario: "Lily porque no ayudas esos pobres ancianos" la vos melodramática que use logro sacarle una sonrisa carismática y una armoniosa risa le siguió. Su celular volvió a sonar y esta vez sí contesto. Pude escuchar una vos muy curiosa y bastante chillona de un hombre _Charles ya están listas las fotografías_ le rodee los ojos en broma y el revolvió mi cabello con una mueca de ternura, paso por mi costado y desapareció tras la puerta de la sala de lavado.

Aspire aire y lo solté de golpe. Coloque la correa del morral en mi hombro y acomode el flequillo que Charles despeino, saque de un compartimiento interno una colonia y me la esparcí en todo el cuerpo. Sentía que me había untado en todo el cuerpo sangre de cerdo. Creo pensar que apesto a tocino. Frote mis brazos con agua de la colonia y me encamine hacia de puerta.

Solté un suspiro lleno de hastío y tome la perilla, la gire con rapidez y habilidad. De nuevo temí que Charls cambiara de opinión, me encerraría en la camioneta poniéndome en cinturón por la fuerza. Pero tras esperar unos largos minutos donde supuse que saldría del salón de lavado hecho una furia. Nada de esas cosas frenéticas que pasaron por mi mente sucedieron en realidad. En cambio el salió para sentarse en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina, tomar unos apresurados bocados y meterse unas cuantas tiras de tocino a la boca de una sola mordida, mirarme y levantar el dedo en aprobación al desayuno.

Me quede estática, cuando el volvió a mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa secreta que llego hasta sus ojos y agito su muñeca en forma de despedida. Como si me hubiese leído la mente. Yo planeaba irme caminando hasta el instituto, porque, por favor estaba unas 15 cuadras que aquí. Estoy acostumbrada a caminar mayores distancias que esas, aunque dudo que mis pies lleguen ahí sin haber sido masacrados por mis zapatillas en el camino. Bien creo que me conoce demasiado.

Charque la lengua en mi paladar y baje por el porche, esquive un par de gnomos del jardín y me encamine rumbo al instituto. En el camino me encontré con una mirada desde el balcón en una casa en particular, la de al lado Buenos días Emma la silla de ruedas eléctrica ronroneo un poco y la mujer me sonrió con los ojos.

Mi vecina Emanuelle tiene un tipo de parálisis. No recuerdo bien su nombre pero su esposo, Raymond, me lo había mencionado en una ocasión. En cierto modo era causante por una bala perdida que se había incrustado en su columna; hasta la actualidad no han podido quitársela porque es muy peligroso, además de ser una operación demasiado costosa hay muchas posibilidades de que de no salga con vida de ella.

Según los doctores la bala se metió entre los nervios que rodean la espina dorsal, por lo que sería imposible quitársela si no antes llevarse toda la movilidad en su cuerpo. Dijeron que ni siquiera podría mover le gesto si la operación salía mal, Emma hora puede mover ambas manos y sus gestos en veces pueden reflejarse, ella hasta puede hablar, claro, con unos tantos limites, sin embargo es asombroso ver que sus capacidades no están tan perdidas como se esperaba, la operación es un límite catastrófico, así que Ray no podría arriesgase a tener a una marioneta con vida en su casa, no reconociendo como un acto tan insensiblemente inhumano.

Son la pareja de ancianos más ricos que conozco. Desafortunadamente Emma había dejado de sangrar a los 24, por lo que no pudieron tener herederos, a eso se debe la acumulación de dinero.

Ray una vez me propuso que si me hartaba de los Callerth podría considerar dejar que ellos me adoptaran y yo fuera la heredera de sus riquezas, pero lo dije que lo pensaría. El casi me imploro por la felicidad de su esposa, porque según el Emma se había encariñado conmigo, de hecho comento que ella secundo la propuesta muy gustosa. Esa misma noche no pude dormir pensando en los pros y contras de aceptar. Era por el bien emocional de Emanuelle, una buena acción, pero también me estancaba pensar que pasaría con el futuro de Andrew sin mí en la historia.

Deje al lado ese pomposo pensamiento con una agitación de cabello y seguí mi camino. Sancionada con mi turbación. En veces me gustaría ser tan humilde y no sucumbir ante la avaricia pero es algo imposible e inevitable. Me gustaría conocer al familiar que me heredo ese gran defecto y escupirle blasfemias en la cara por causarme esta mala desdicha. Frote mi abdomen, había bilis ardiente y pulsante en mi estómago. Podría decir o creo pensar que me estaban apuñalando en este instante sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta. Me encogí en mi posición y me deje caer topemente en la acera. Sentí en segunda ocasión en el día esa reconocida pulsación ¡Wow Nuevo record! ¿Porque se me dilataba el cuello del estómago y sentía unas incontenibles ganas de regurgitar?. _Oh vamos, ya no hay tocino_. Me reprimí el impulso de dejarlo ir contra la corriente, como normalmente hacía, pero para mí esa no era una opción ahora. Mi uniforme está completamente pulcro, casi libre de perfecciones. El malestar en mi rostro ya había sido cubierto por un poco de corrector y base. No había límites de inconformidad a mi imagen estos momentos, no me detengo a confortar a los demás decorando mi rostro como muñequita de trapo. En más fácil dejarlo a la natural. Ser sencilla.

Di un paso, pero el sonido del venir de un auto me detuvo y un ruidoso splash me entumeció de pies a cabeza. Justo enfrente de mis enarcadas y elegantes zapatillas, se ubicaba un charquillo de lodazal. Con desesperación baje el morral de mi hombro y saque el pequeño lustrados de zapatillas que Bonnie me regalo, el cual compro en un catálogo de un par de centavos. Lave con un par de veces con delicadeza, el pequeño rastro de lodazal en la suela desapareció y suspire de alivio, quitándome un poco de sudor de la frente, ya que mis medias seguían tan impecables tal cual salieron de la tintorería. Planche con mis manos la fadilla y seguí mi camino.

Era realmente imperativo que tuviera el atuendo tan cortante a la suciedad como se pudiera. El colegio era privado, por lo que la imagen se trataba de la mayor joya que pulir. Cuando se decía pulir _era_ pulir. Si es necesario la laca es buena para blanquear piel o dientes. Frase dicha y repetida por las chicas con perfecta manicura. Cabellos rizados, si tu cabello no tiene vida, es opaco y no tiene vuelos que llamen la atención masculina. Mi cabello es naturalmente rizado por lo que no es necesario quemarlo con placas calientes.

Eleve la vista y tan solo el son y ton una alarma ruidosa contra incendios hipo dentro de mi cerebro, entorne los ojos para mirar despistadamente a mi costado y trate de disimular el crack de espanto repentino en mi expresión. Podría sentir mis mejillas entumecidas. Toda la sangre de mi rostro se esfumo y peso en mis pies. Trague en seco saliva, aunque trate de encubrirlo sin muchos resultados.

Su rubio es tan preciso que podría pensarse que de niño le crecieron semillas en el cuero cabelludo y fueron cultivadas, cosechadas y cuidadosamente regadas para tener ese dorado amarillento tan reconocido de las mazorcas dulces. Su palidez podría llegar a ser tan ridícula que su prologada cabellera era comparada con el destello casi fluorescente de una lámpara pendida en pleno día. Pómulos tan profundos que hasta hacían relucir una pequeña sombra bajo estas que lo hacía ver tan tétrico. Pero a la vez tenía «según la mayoría del sexo femenino en el instituto» esa sexi imagen vampírica como el tipo con brilla-piel de "ensueño" en una película.*

Rodee los ojos. Lo único que me gustaba en Marius MaCcollin era la profundidad, intensidad y brillo que emanaba en sus ojos cuando hablaba sobre algo relacionado a la sexualidad. _Eso niñas si era algo más sexi que vampiros emanadores de luz folicular_.

No era tanto su lado lascivo perturbadoramente atrayente lo que me llamaba la atención, si no era su carisma. Porque ¿dónde encuentras aun chico listo, con la facilidad de la palabra con el cual puedas tener una conversación decente que la mayoría de la ignorante estirpe escolar, donde cabe la imagen de chico sexi mateatleta? Bueno creo que solo existe en esta especie de escuelas privadas donde hay chicos ricos sub-normales como esta.

Me acomodo sobre mis pies, esperando, que solo mi mente estuviera dándome una frustrante ilusión o visión errónea del presente, o que un reflejo de una foto de Marius viajo miles de kilómetros luz para llegar a mi cornea. Pestañe varias veces y ahí fue cuando agradecí no tener lentes de contacto o mala vista, porque si los hubiera tenido ya me hubiera quedado sin un ojo. Agite mi cabello_, que pensamientos tan desconcertante, ¿qué me pasa hoy? _Aspire aire con fuerza, casi hiperventilo y me ahogo con mi saliva en el momento; pero es inevitable resistirme al revoloteo de hormonas que este chico me ocasiona.

Me sobresalte cuando una muñeca me sacudió y golpeteo con cariño mi hombro. Con los reflejos tardíos me di cuenta de que Marius rodeaba mi espalda con su largo, pero fornido, brazo cubierto por la manga de un sweater azul marino que le sentaba bien. Dio un beso sonoro en mi mejilla y nos encaminamos a la entrada del instituto.

En cada instante pude sentir las miradas fulminantes de sus maniáticas enamoradas o admiradoras. Suspire con pesadez y el estrecho el abrazo como si supiera lo que estoy pensando. Odio ser un libro abierto para las personas. Mis páginas ya están muy desteñidas, desgastadas y deslavadas porque muchas personas ajenas a mi propio yo las ojean. Cielos que día tan molesto.

Un penique por tus pensamientos ambos reímos escandalosamente, _que frase tan típica en comedias románticas_, el me miro con las cejas enarcadas, ¡de nuevo leyéndome!, yo en respuesta levante las manos en señal de redención, él me sonrió con cariño y pude ver tras su perfil que sus labios levemente apretados escondían una carcajada secreta.

Se volvió para mirarme con una sonrisa nerviosa, esta vez fui yo quien enarque las cejas Huy parece que despertarte con el pie izquierdo un ronquido salió de su garganta, se trataba de la risa que estaba por venirse y él no la soltaba porque pensaría que me resentiría o me sentiría ofendida al respecto su reacción. Pero nada. Ni siquiera me inmute, por lo que era irresistible tratar de quitarle esas preocupaciones frenéticas de enzima; que se le considere apuesto no quiere decir que sea perfecto, tiene sus muchos y pocos defectos, enzima de todo tiene tan poca seguridad de sí mismo como la tienen los tipos obsesionados con los números y operaciones matemáticas, creen que los decimales son la respuesta a todo. Una vez lo encontré haciendo una estadística de porcentaje en la probabilidad de morir con un lápiz del número dos clavado en un ojo ocular. Tenía poca ética, pero me hizo considerar que él fuera un poco más crédulo en la vida que en una tablilla de números.

Precisamente la vida es como el juego de mesa: Battleship, de estrategia y casualidades que es imposible y anegable reconocer que alguien está manipulando nuestros pasos desde alguna parte. Como títeres con cuerdillas. La otra manipuladora de nuestras experiencias seria el karma, pero ese es otra historia llena de comparaciones y exasperadas exclamaciones.

Ya Mark suéltala me miro por un rabillo de ojo, el brillo de culpabilidad en estos me hiso sentir tan débil y asquerosa, esa sensación ensordecedora como cuando golpeas a un animal indefenso. Soltó aire y llevo su brazo de mis hombros hacia mi cadera. La caricia me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Una expresión de confusión crispo su rostro por unos momentos y supe que él había notado mi temblor, pero pareció tomarle poca importancia, en cambio se alzó de hombros con una detectable sombra de tristeza.

Odio que me leas intercambie una mirada cómplice al maestro de bioquímica y trate de evitar a toda costa dejar salir una carcajada. Estas se clavaban en mi cabeza como pulsadas bajo el tacto de Marius sobre la ropa. Es que podía, era necesario, mofarse de su mueca de abatimiento e insatisfacción. Si no te gusta que te lo hagan, entonces, ¿porque me lo haces a mí? _Quizás piensa que yo soy masoquista._ Aunque varios hechos apuntan que eso podría ser lo correcto

También me disgusta a mí que lo hagas se encogió de hombros en modo de disculpa, torció un poco los labios y soltó su abrazo con delicadeza. Sin embargo yo lo sentí como si él se hubiera alejado con rapidez y frialdad, como cuando te quema algo al contacto y eso me hirió bastante el orgullo. _Porque haces eso, no abrázame, me gusta que lo hagas_. Pero me negué a demostrarle que me disgustaba su repentina indiferencia y distanciamiento. Yo sabía bien que le encantaba que le hicieran del rogar y no caeré tan fácil en su juego.

Durante el trayecto un incómodo silencio y una palpable atmosfera tensa nos rodeaba y ni él ni yo teníamos la intención o planeábamos despejarla. Me abrace a mí misma, ya que una briza congelante entumió cada poro y extremidad en mi cuerpo y en cierto modo eso me hizo pensar que la frialdad de Marius era la causante de esto.

Aspire hondo y su fragancia llego a mis fosas nasales como una peste ponzoñosa, era como si más tratara de ignorarlo todos mis sentidos me renegaban por lo contrario. Cerré los ojos un momento y deseche ese leve resentimiento que empezaba a florecer en mi interior de una forma bastante amenazante y con una rapidez intoxícate. Esta era de una de las tantas y pocas de las cualidades que yo detestaba y rechazaba, ignorante a enajenada mi dicha perfección. En veces me desmentía un poco y me decía a mí misma que solo por esos pequeños errores: no me hacía ver una mala persona, ciertamente estoy en lo correcto.

Cálidos brazos rodearon mi cuello y una reconocida fragancia femenina sereno mi lucha interna, hasta convertirla en mínima. Mis muñecas fueron inmediatamente hacia sus prominentes caderas y recargue mi barbilla en su hombro. Ambas dejamos salir un suspiro de pleno alivio contenido.

No sabes cuánto te extrañe amiga mía, casi me desboco de cara por la terrible angustia de no tenerte cerca Lily su vos era errática y tan ronca, tanto cual me hacía pensar que hubiera perdido a un familiar sin que yo estuviera informada y llevaba tanto tiempo sollozando que se había vuelto afónica en el proceso.

Apreté el abrazo, como si quisiera liberarme de todas las represiones que me impongo en casa y aun en el instituto eran presentes, era solo costumbre y eso a mis amigos parecía molestarles. El simple hecho de no comportarme como cualquier adolescente: _disfrutando la experiencia,_ lograba alterarlos de sobre manera.

Para mí cada instante junto a mi mejor amiga era memorable, junto a una biografía llena de viejos y renovados recuerdos gracia a la incondicional en momentos compartidos. Ese abrazo me hacía sentir tan viva. Esa era la conexión incondicional que nos hizo conocernos y nunca dejamos de valorar, agradecer y alabar que el destino nos hubiera unido. Ella es como mi familiar, mi hermana perdida, la parte contraria a mí que me complementa. Ese calor en mi pecho que se enseria cuando estaba cerca mío me hacía sentir una inconmensurable bienvenida a lo que alguna vez pude tener.

«Recuerdo perfectamente cuando la conocí. Era mi semana consecutiva en el instituto, yo era la típica chica nueva que todos repelen. Un grupo de chicas de mi salón me habían invitado a tomar merienda con ellas en su mesa cuando fuera el receso. Para esos momentos yo me portaba fría y algo cortante, pero había algo en esas chicas que les llamaba mucha atención de mí, quizás pensaban que vendría de un pasado sombrío en otra escuela y tenían mucha curiosidad en saberlo. Aun en la actualidad les sigo hablando si no estoy con mi mejor amiga, yo hablo con ellas cuando entro al aula. Retomando el tema, yo ya llevaba una casi informal relación con un par del grupito, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que era la única poco cuerda en toda la cafetería que no tenía una bandeja con almuerzo.

Entré a la fila corta y frote en mi mano la tarjeta donde se registraba el dinero acumulado del almuerzo en escasas cantidades que se pagaba en un pequeño cajero a las afueras de la escuela. Desde la primera vez donde lo use supe que es una idea muy innovadora, además, enriquecedora y era una forma muy creativa de organizar cuotas individuales en los alumnos. Tome unos cuantos guisantes saltados en mantequilla, asado, puré de papa y me dirigí hacia la mesita de los postres.

En la mesita había todo tipo de delicias, pero me negaba a comer demasiadas para causar mala imagen ante mis nuevas _amigas_. Entonces lo vi, un budín de un color pastoso había sido despreciado, arrinconado entre los Brownies de tripe chocolate y sentí lastima. Me mordí el labio interior y trate de soportar la tentación, fue imposible, recuerdo haber dicho "Bien tu vienes conmigo" sin embargo apenas di un paso, decidida en acabar con la miseria de ese solitario manjar, que me sorprendió que unas estrechas caderas me taparan la vista.

Tenía una coleta más arriba que la otra y para ese entonces se veía tan desaliñaba que daba pena, llevaba un delantal rasgado y colorido, lleno de pintura de óleo y apestaba a esas aguas llenas de químicos que quitan la pintura del pincel. Afortunadamente se hizo a un lado y me dio visibilidad. Pero sorpresa. El budín había desaparecido. Me salí de mis casillas _Yo lo vi primero amiga_ y me dirigí hacia ella con las muñecas hechas puños. Sin temor, ni cobardía, golpete con mi dedo índice su hombro y fui directo al punto:

Oye amiga yo le estaba echado el ojo a ese budín antes de que tu llegaras la chica mordía sin molestia y sin inmutarse un apio, se alzó de hombros, quitándole importancia y con eso sentí la provocación secreta bajo su mirada esmeralda, solté un respingo y arrebate de su bandeja el budín.

Disculpa pero quien te dio permiso se hacer eso su vos se escuchaba lejana y fue cuando me detuve a contemplar de pies a cabeza su menuda figura, quizá yo era el doble de delgada que era ella y ver la desventaja física que tenía por delante para defenderse me hizo sentir que sería tan poca cosa como lo aparentaba y que sería fácil ganar la batalla.

Hum pues veo que con esas verduras te bastara linda, porque la acumulación de postres en tus muslos ya es demasiado notable me miro ofendida, pero después sus ojos se cristalizaron por la incredibilidad, se acercó a la barra y miro a través del metal de este mismo su figura, pero tan solo se movió, en el reflejo se vio que uno de sus muslos se había agrandado por mucha diferencia que el otro. Fue inevitable para ambas compartir esa broma y reinos un tanto, insistí en llevarla a la mesa donde me sentaba con mis compañeras/amigas de curso, ella fingió no estar entusiasmada gracias a la noticia, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no se trataba de la mejor en mentir como yo pensaba, era tan humilde e indefensa como yo lo creía.

Tenía un cabello corto de un castaño tan claro que podría confundirse con un rubio oscuro. Como lo había notado sus ojos era de un intenso esmeralda y su piel de alabastro me llamaba tanto la atención, tan perfecta, solo que se eclipsaba por unos cuantos lunares y pecas en sus hombros. Si, su figura era menuda pero tenía un cuerpo bien torneado, proporciones correctas y poco excesivas en sus encantos. Podría jurar que no traía sostén en ese momento. Su cintura era esbelta y sus piernas de una medida promedio, pero tan esbeltas que la hacían ver más alta, su abdomen plano. Me pregunto que comía en ese entonces para tener esos desproporcionados muslos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y ella fue bienvenida sin cuestionamientos.

Al final descubrí que se llama Maya Paulletineü tenía raíces extranjeras pero no había acento en su paladar cuando hablaba, así que antes de conocer su historia familiar le creía una farsa. Pero al final deje de considerar eso por simple cortesía y respeto, yo quería nuevas amigas no perderlas. Ya que no soy buena en empatía y convivencia con la personas, no es mi don. Sin embargo con Maya es distinto, en cierto modo nos identificamos una con la otra.

Su color preferido es el turquesa, tan inusual como mi gusto por el melocotón. Esa es una de las similitudes que nos gusta compartir y presumir.

A Maya no le asquea mi color preferido, por lo que me siento aliviada. Le agrada en tal magnitud que hasta en una ocasión ambas tuvimos una sesión fotográfica con prendas color melocotón. Como también fotografías sucesivas arropadas por completo con el arsenal de su armario repleto color turquesa. Tan veteadas de tonos y estilos que se veía algo ridículo. Pero como habíamos dicho y prometido que nunca nos importaría lo que diga la gente de nosotras, le tomamos muy poca importancia en el asunto, puesto no dejábamos que cualquiera viera nuestro álbum de amistad.

Pasaron las semanas y junto a una dieta especial que yo le recete, Maya disminuyo 3 tallas de muslos hasta tener una compleción un poco parecida a la mía. Después de esto cobramos la imagen de: _las "gemelas" más sexis del instituto_. Aunque yo me niego rotundamente a que me apoden de ese modo tan vulgar y que me hace sentir como una puta.

Así pasaron los meses y es un honor que la considero y pienso que es como una hermana»

Vuelvo a la realidad. Sintiéndome levemente patética por seguir exhorta en el pasado. Como me gustaría que fuera como antes: cuando Maya tenía unos kilitos de más, era mi mejor súper mega amiga ideal y ahora es un tanto…superficial. Ayer se supone que saldría con simpatía encarnada en perfección, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama el chico, pero a juzgar por su inconcreta descripción que me dio seguramente solo quería meterse bajo la mini falda turquesa de mi amiga. No dudo que el abrazo que me está dando se deba a que el imbécil quiso aprovecharse de ella.

Aspire su perfume dulzón que embriago todo mi sistema. Me asfixie con su fragancia y eso causo que Maya separa el abrazo. Me doy cuenta de que la máscara de pestañas se le corrió un poco y puedo ver que los poros cubiertos por una capa exterior de corrector bajo sus ojos trataban de ocultar unas prominentes ojeras.

Y simplemente razono, se lo que le paso. Momentáneamente me pongo en su lugar y me siento sucia, de una forma repulsiva Otro imbécil que quería acostarse contigo verdad, nena ella encoge de hombros, me mira como si estuviera muy ofendida y empieza una conversación variada sobre una historia sin sentido de cómo se le rompió una uña al intentar abrir un latón que le pidió su madre para la cena. Suelto un resoplido y ella nota que considero lo antes dicho puras patrañas.

Ruedo los ojos, _es ridículamente evasiva_ A mí no me haces tonta Maya Paulletineü de repente me paro en medio del pasillo, hace lo mismo pero con la diferencia de unos tantos metros y me doy cuenta de que mis manos están posicionadas en mis caderas, en una posición de exigencia y que ella bien conoce. Una sonrisita de burla bien parecida se descubre improvista en las comisuras de sus labios. Y me abraza de nuevo, pero esta vez más cortó.

Compartimos una disputa visual antes de que empezara a dar saltitos y aplausos. Es obvio que algo la tiene muy feliz y exaltada. Sin embargo cuando hace ese ridículo bailecito me hace sentir avergonzada de ser su amiga; a esto me refería con superficial. Suelto aire exasperadamente, tratando de infringirme paciencia sin la interrupción o cooperación de un interlocutor.

Inesperadamente levanta su mano izquierda. La miro compungida, confundida. No sé qué decir, ¿Qué espera que piense al hacer eso? Arrugo la nariz y ella se ríe. Avanza el espacio que nos separa y extiende su brazo sobre delante de mí. Inercialmente hago lo mismo. Coloca un anillo en mi muñeca distendida y yo la miro detenidamente, sin cobrar sentido. Frunzo el ceño para ella

Quería decírtelo pero simplemente no pude, llevo tres meses con él y me ha dado algo tan divino, ese anillo, el artefacto que representa nuestra unidad, sé que es muy pronto pero siento que él me complementa, sé que era necesario informarte…es que eres tan controladora Lily, nunca te he visto con un chico porque tienes las expectativas demasiado altas para que uno salga contigo… después de eso mi sentido cognitivo tomo un colorido alarmante y se desplomo. Ya no oía nada de lo que decía, de por si casi no había entendido nada de lo que decía porque lo musito con una rapidez impresionante. _Detesto cuando se comporta así_. Puse los ojos en blanco y levante la mano para exigir silencio, ignorándome olímpicamente ella siguió parloteando sin parar.

Shhhhhhtttt Maya, explícame… ¿quién es el tarado que te está ablandando? ambas reímos. Apreté el anillo en mi muñeca, un firme puño bajo el frio metal. Hipo sorprendida cuando escucho que carraspea agudamente: _Mira dentro_ dice Maya con esa inquietante y alegre expresión en su rostro. Después de escudriñar como me fue sugerido: distinguí el borde de un corazón pequeño dentro del anillo. Procurando no ser descubierta mire despistadamente el dedo anular de su muñeca derecha, donde se veía una leve marca en forma de corazón. Sonreí y la mire a los ojos, pestañe varias veces, coquetamente y espere un comentario, pero no hubo respuesta respecto a eso.

Mis papados se levantaron automáticamente y mis ojos parecieron saltar de sus cuentas sin mi consentimiento, porque, bueno, a juzgar por la expresión burlesca que Maya quiso ocultar sin muchos resultados fruitivos Que dilema, es estúpidamente cursi camine, asegurándome de pasar por su costado y aprovechar echarle un vistazo a la buena carcajada que se desbocaba en sus labios, quienes estaban maquillados en ese degradante colorete rojo fluorescente, que la hacía ver como una chica fácil. Y luego viene a mi hecha cachitos por un pesado y pegunta porque.

Con una sonrisa lobuna y victoriosa enlace el brazo de Marius con el mío. Había olvidado que se auto-excluyo de la conversación porque le asustaba la extrema sinceridad de Maya y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo junto a ella sin salir huyendo. Apretó el agarre, y como usualmente hacia me dio la bienvenida su mundo artificial, con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Lo cual, aclaro, que me hacía sonrojar bastante ¿puedo ser menos obvia?

Hoy teníamos en primera hora mi clase preferida: Calculo. Clase en la que éramos pareja, bajo el consentimiento del profesor él es mi tutor durante el aula. Por lo que estoy obligada a sentarme junto a él. No es que me desagrade, al contrario. Todas las chicas en la especialidad me detestan por esa causa, me siento tan feliz sabiendo que estoy siendo mutilada en la mente de tantas personas que no conozco ni me interesa saber de ellas, solo para que me usen en un intento inútil de tratar de congeniar con Marius.

Me siento tan inspirada hoy, por ejemplo, podría descargar todas mis frustraciones escribiendo una queja sobre el maltrato de mobiliarios que degrada la imagen de nuestro instituto y también podría apuñalar a alguien, trozarlo y meterlo en la licuadora industrial de las cocinas, ponerlo en la comida y ver como cada alumno se deleita el paladar con restos de una persona desconocida. No sé porque pero me pareció graciosa la imagen de que alguien encontraba un globo ocular en su comida, podría llamarse esta sensación, no se… ¿sadismo? Pero al último escogería la segunda opción. Oh sería bueno hacer a alguien cachitos en una etapa de mi vida.

_Cielos_. Y aquí viene, otra cualidad que perturba mi imagen perfeccionista. Momentáneamente me siento muy extraña, como si ese pensamiento me hubiera rasgado las entrañas. _Vaya no volveré a pensar en matar personas._

Me incorporo en mi asiento. Marius acaricia la palma de mano con sus largos y hábiles dedos bajo la mesa. Soy consciente de que mi sonrisa tonta, es la que causa mayor ajetreo en la población femenina en el aula. Me importa poco, pues el contacto causa estragos calientes en mis entrañas. La sensación es extraña, en cierto modo cautivador y desconocido. Nuevas impresiones. Esto es nuevo para mí, canaliza señales a cada nervio de mi cuerpo. De repente soy híper-sensible al tacto. El acaricia de nuevo mi muñeca y yo en forma de respuesta envuelvo mi mano contra la suya, _mi turno_. Me siento posesiva de un momento a otro.

Ligeros masajes que no sabía era capaz de hacer hacen un van y ven en la tersa (a pesar de ser un hombre) piel de su muñeca, deja salir un suspiro y cierra los ojos, una sonrisa de satisfacción surcando su pálido rostro. Puedo causarle esto a él como el a mí. Entorno los ojos y momentáneamente me siento dichosa gracias las sensaciones compartidas. Iluminadas en letras neón se ve: _Carpe Diem_ como suele decir Bonnie, nunca le he creído esa basura hasta ahora.

La clase inicia, algo del año pasado. Algebra: factorización. Creo haberlo repasado en clases privadas cuando aún estaba en la casa hogar. Puras patrañas, "algunas ves hare una operación tan compleja como esta en mi plazo corto de vida", _lo dudo_, dice mi voz interna, analizo y por una corta temporada me doy por enterada de que se trata de mi consciencia que preferencia se encuentra de lo más burlona y engañosa en muchos sentidos en mi cabeza; en veces pienso que esta ebria y bastante fumada por lo que nunca me hago caso.

Vuelvo a renegar mentalmente y escribo los apuntes del pizarrón a regañadientes con el lápiz de numero dos apretado fuertemente contra mi puño. Siento mi mano astillarse e inercialmente suelto el lápiz y miro mi palma. Varias astillas de madera clavadas dentro de mi piel, palpitan, no duelen pero sé que lo harán en cualquier momento, quiero prevenirme y saltarme el sufrimiento.

De dentro del compartimiento de mi morral saco mi bolsa cosmética de emergencia. Hurgo y hurgo, pero al fin las encuentro _Aja pinzas para las cejas_ las sostengo en el aire frente a mi rostro, triunfante. Pero una parte de mi ser me grita que esto va a doler.

M-m-m…astillas de nuevo Lils, yo me hare cargo de eso, porque crees que hice la estadística sobre la pena de muerte a causa de una apuñalada visual con un lápiz, me preocupo por ti; imagínate puede infectarse y cáusate gangrena, te extirparan los ojos pero la infección se extenderá hasta que haya un paro cardiaco o muerte cerebral le fruncí el ceño y el solo se encogió un poco y trato de ocultar una sonrisa sardónica y sorna, le mire con insistencia, suplicándole con la mirada que el contemplara la veteada de emociones que ahora se mesclaban en mi rostro, no sabía que pensar, era confuso. _Si no puedo reanimarlo con la mirada lo hare con las palabras, sarcasmo, él sabe que para mí expresar de esa forma las palabras tiene doble sentido._ Me incorpore para encararlo cara a cara.

Alentadoras tus palabras, no sabes cuánto me han elevado el ego el sarcasmo fue tan marcado y claro que el no tuvo otra cosa que hacer en respuesta a ello que alzar sus pobladas, pero casi transparentes y delineadas cejas. Pasaron unos minutos con miradas desoladas y un tanto vacías, antes de sonreírnos unos al otro, cómplices.

El me guiño un ojo disimuladamente y mordió su labio interior mientras hablaba entre dientes

De nada.

Después de eso su método de curación se llevó a cabo. De su bolsillo saco un estuche lleno de agujas pulsantes, un encendedor, una venda sucia y una cajita de curitas con emoticones de princesas. Sonreí para mí misma, _broma personal_, Marius siempre está preparado para todo. Suelo llamarlo "papelería ambulante" Mire como el sumergía la punta de un alfiler en la flama del encendedor y mi nerviosismo se incrementó al triple. _Va a doler_, _Va a dolerme, Va a dolerme. _Pestañe continuamente con ese conocido deje de intimidación, un continuo tic nervioso y desvíe la mirada mordiéndome el labio interior.

Sentí un leve pinchazo, como el de la punta de una inyección que se desplaza con tanta rapidez que le punto de sensibilidad se debilita y no surge un reflejo donde se ubique el dolor. Me sentí de esa misma manera cuando mi tercera familia me llevo a que donde la inyección del neumococo. Tan solo recordarlo mis retaguardias se ponen rígidas, _no, esa si me dolió_. Luego un incesante picazón y después una sensación que me erizo la piel, la misma que cuando te quemas con algo caliente, te untas un ungüento contra quemaduras y arde con una inmensa intensidad. Mordí mi labio con más profundidad para no dejar salir un alarido o queja, la profundidad de la herida no fue comparada al dolor al resaltar la magnitud del quemón.

Lo siento Lily, se me paso… pero el punto es que ya termine mire mi muñeca cubierta por la gaza sucia. S_e me paso, asqueroso púbero de mi**** ¡Me dolió!_ un ermitaño gruñe en mi mente, levantado sus brazos, haciendo que la grasa muscular se mueva repulsivamente, agita un periódico matutino y lleva una bata de baño sucia.

_Pensé que sería peor_, dijo mi lado masoquista* guiñándome un ojo coqueta de una forma maligna y gatuna, está sentada en un sillón de una plaza lleno de manchas de sangre mal lavada y se mira las uñas cubiertas de sangre seca. Tengo esperanzas que no manipule mi mente, _de nuevo_, porque cuando "Lado masoquista predomina" puedo volverme más oscura de lo normal. Cuando ella está bajo control soy incompetente controlando mis actos. En veces despierto y no sé qué ha pasado, no recuerdo con exactitud y si lo hago las experiencias son nítidas, es como si pasara por una fuerte cruda, pero descartando la parte de bebida.

Posible paranoia. Esa es la respuesta. Tengo varios síntomas relacionados a sus respectivos síntomas y me desmiento al respecto, Maya sabe sobre ello, ha compartido experiencias con eso sin embargo no quiere experimentarlo, pero aun así no deja de creerme su mejor amiga.

Me siento insignificante al pensar en ese tema tan angustiante. _No soy así_, simplemente _no soy así_. Soy una persona herida: distribuidas en todo mi cuerpo hay cicatrices semi abiertas, a carne viva. Gangrena e infección. Dolor y lamentar. ¡En vez de criticar, deberían ponerse en mi lugar! y Maya lo hace, no se identifica con alguna experiencia pero suele consolarme en momentos trágicos. Me rasco la cabeza y golpeo esos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza. No quiero deprimirme, _no ahora,_ menos aun cuando Marius puede leerme con tanta facilidad e iniciar una conversación incomoda.

La estimulación piel contra piel termino y con ello un vacío ahueco en mi pecho. Es divertido pensar que una ilusión por algo que posiblemente nunca tendré cause esas sensaciones y sentimientos tan frustrantes. ¿Podría ser tecnológicamente o medicamente posible extirparme de mis emociones y volverme tan fríamente perfecta como deseo ser? Posiblemente los especialistas quedarían deslumbrados con las teorías descabelladas que vienen a mi mente en estos instantes, del como volverme literalmente una piedra andante y con vida. Rodee los ojos, otro asunto mental que hecho de mi cabeza a patadas y fuertes azotes.

Mi mano se retorció, quizás se era porque las heridas empezaban a cerrarle y la plenitud de los episodios pasados se extinguió o extraño el contacto de la manos de Marius contra la mía. No encuentro diferencia alguna entre ambas sensaciones, de igual forma esta hacen sentir extrañamente vacía. Me encoge de hombros y como espero efectivamente Marius me ha leído.

Estabilízate Lily has pensado demasiado y la clase ha terminado, te explicare en tu casa mañana lo que se trató esta clase, quizás… yo pueda explicarte mejor nos reímos y compartimos miradas cómplices, nos sentimos todos unos temerarios y traviesos niños cuando esto pasa, porque nos imaginamos al profesor detrás de nosotros con su cara de reproche aburrido despreciativo gracias a nuestra inofensiva broma en un torpe intento de insultarle.

Pestañeo desorientada cuando me jala de la mano fuera del aula. Ahora nos toca diferente clase en el siguiente modulo, a mí me toca Historia y a él Química. En un momento preciso donde la campanilla de salida suena, el separa un mechón de cabello y lo coloca tras mi oreja, toma con ambas manos mi cabeza y besa tiernamente mi frente, me da una última sonrisa cariñosa antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Casi me desplomo del candor asesino que ese gesto me causo, me he sentido abstraída de toda inteligencia y lo único que hago es suspirar con ilusión, doy vuelta y voy hacia dirección contraria a él. Sujeto con fuerza mis libros contra mi pecho, mi respiración se convirtió de tranquila a violenta y entrecortada. Es que si no sintiera el rastro de sus labios en mi frente podría hacer el intento de guardar mi compostura, es que puedo sentir el néctar de su lengua plasmado y disfrazado bajo mi flequillo recto ¡seguramente planto intencionalmente ese beso "casi francés" en mi frente para provocarme e inquietara con el propósito de que no pusiera atención en clase y solo pensara en el!

Llegue a mi casillero, había un proyecto estudiantil donde podías decorar tu aparcamiento como quisieras, aunque la mayoría solo lo habían pintado según la sucesión de los colores del arcoíris, a nadie le importaba personalizarlos. Creo que la gente de aquí está obsesionada con los arcoíris,_ como Maya._ Además creo que ella está involucrada en este asunto de los casilleros pero no estoy muy segura, no lo sé, después de que reinvente y cambie a mi amiga se ha vuelto muy popular, esa imagen también llega a mí, pero me gusta ser más discreta. Por ejemplo, la semana pasada Guinny y su grupito de canto estuvo pegada a mi, como goma de mascar en la suela de un zapato, insistiendo: que la ayudara con los arreglos del día de San Valentín.

Y hablando de pelirrojas.

Holaaaa no me volví porque insistí en rodar los ojos y dar un quedo quejido, ¿porque siempre cuando pienso en alguien es como si invocara a esta persona? O como si enviara una brigada militar para que lo trajera bajo su voluntad. Le encare una sonrisa previamente falsa, ella me la devolvió un poco más auténtica pero no llego hasta sus ojos. Mi queridísima Lily es tan bueno verte, toma me dio un volantín asquerosamente colorido, el cual decía:

Querido Estudiantil, Atención… Atención:

El llamado de Guinny Creed solicita tu auxilio. Tengo terribles…terrible noticias Maggie Crafft nuestra coro principal se ira por 6 meses a Liverpool y necesitamos seriamente un remplazo para las estatales. Haremos audiciones este 26 de enero en el espacio teatral de la escuela.

¿Eres buena bailando o tienes unas cuerdas bucales decentes? ¡Pues te esperamos! Estamos ausentes sin Maggie y te daremos la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a los Nightingales.

Bueno, cambio y fuera.

Soy Guinny y te agradezco tu atención

Quizás sea bueno que audiciones ¿huh? Tienes una carisma parecida a Maggie, me la recuerdas, ella es mi mejor amiga y tenerla tan lejos todo ese tiempo me deprime…no me malinterpretes no serás mi plato de segunda mesa, ni quiero que Maya se enoje conmigo si trato de robarte si no que… Blah-blah, mi sentido cognitivo apaga su foquito de disponible y me permite uno minutos de paz, miro mi reloj, diez minutos de tolerancia para llegar a la clase, _no te preocupes nena la historia esta tan percudida como mi bata_, gruñe con humor el ermitaño en mi cabeza, golpetea con el periódico su gran barriga y me asquea tener una pequeña vista de su: camino feliz, _Puaj_. La broma del ermitaño es mala pero no puedo evitar curvear las comisuras de mis labios en un intento de comprimir la carcajada, creo que no poder contenerla. Suspiro y las ansias de reír se retiran, por el momento. Sonrió falsamente, A_sh habla tanto que llega a desesperarme_, tengo que hacer algo para que se calle. Dios me recuerda tanto a Maya en este aspecto.

Guinny escúchame Shhhhhhtttt Guinny cállate- ella se queda sin aliento y me mira, sonríe, esta vez la sonrisa si llega a sus ojos, _Creed en verdad quiere esto y suele ser verdaderamente necia, me demorara bastante tiempo quitármela de enzima_

Mira amiga búscame cuando sea otra cosa además de física y música, no me dan esas materias, lo siento en verdad pero no me puedo comprometer a algo con lo que no tengo madera o talento, lo lamento sus ojos se humedecen, _Oh no la he roto_, _en verdad quiere esto_. Me infringe una gran tortura cuando, lado masoquista, me hace imaginar a la pelirroja agrietada y desplomándose en pedazos en el suelo como un cristal roto, ella toma una escoba y recogedor, empieza a recolectar los restos de Guinny con una sonrisa al rostro, tararea lentamente y terroríficamente una canción desconocida.

Piénsalo… y se va, por un momento me siento afligida por su dolor, pero no puedo concederle el honor de aceptar su invitación, el canto no se me da.

«Recuerdo que en mi quinta familia había un bebe, Maury, a él le encantaba que le cantaran antes de dormir, Pamona, la quinta tutora, cantaba angelicalmente y hacia que él bebe quedara dormido con su arrulladora voz antes de que se terminara la canción.

Un día Pamona tuvo que ir a casa de su madre, porque esta se cayó por las escaleras y fracturo un brazo, me dejo a cargo de Maury y no llego hasta la madrugada. Tuve que cantarle y no dejo de llorar hasta que se cansó, mi voz por alguna razón lo alteraba, más bien le desagradaba tanto que hasta le causaba un llanto mucho más escandaloso que el que solía hacer.

Un día después de que dejara de sollozar a toda potencia a causa de mi horroroso canto se sintió mal, Pamona lo llevo al pediatra y este le dijo que quedaría afónico hasta nuevo aviso, la mujer estaba desconsolada, pero cuando pregunto a que se debía esto el doctor respondió:

"―Paso más de 4 horas llorando- ella frunció el ceño tan profundamente que me perturbo y pregunto con la vos quebrada:

― ¿A qué se debe?- el hombre solo se encogió de hombros y se retiró. Pamona me miro y repitió la pregunta, yo le conté la verdad y ella se enfadó mucho. Podrán imaginarse que paso después, mala hermana = boleto de vuelta a la casa hogar»

En la actualidad no sé si el niño quedo mudo, pero dedo admitir que le hice un favor a Pamona, Maury era él bebe más lloricón con el cual he compartido mi vida. De todos modos no me importa y ni me gustaría preguntar, casi nunca vuelvo al pasado y fisgoneo dentro de mis otras familias, me angustia y en la escuela soy libro abierto, por lo que no quiero hablar de esto.

Miro las espaldas cohibidas de Guinny cuando desaparece dentro de la multitud. _Rayos creo que eh amargado el resto de su día_, suspiro cansada y miro hacia la dirección de su retirada. En veces me gustaría poner un muñeco vudú a su nombre y picotearle con miles alfileres. Mi lado masoquista junto a su confidente: la_ sádica,_ se divierten haciendo jueguitos con las manos y sonriendo con placer, sé que disfrutan mi dolor y justamente festejan por ello. Ruedo los ojos a mi mente y trato de ignorarlas, cierro en un portazo mi casillero y me doy cuenta de que solo tengo cinco minutos de tolerancia en Historia. Lo peor de todo es que tengo que recorrer media escuela para ir al edificio D.

El aire golpea contra mi rostro, hace mucho aire; me paro a medio camino e improviso una coleta, acomodo el morral en mi hombro y esfuerzo a mis talones bajo mis zapatillas para que resistan más. _Si pudiera te quitaría los zapatos, mis pies me matan, ten consideración de mí_, consciencia reclama con una mueca traviesa y lleva el atuendo igual de desarreglado que yo, sus gafas rectangulares están desacomodadas y un lente está roto, su cabello esta electrizado y muy pero muy despeinado.

Ella lleva sus zapatillas en la mano y con una mueca de desagrado se sienta sobre el sillón lleno de sangre seca de lado masoquista, frota con una mano sus pies y pone su cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Mira a ambos lados y confundida frunce el ceño, _¿Dónde está masoquista?_ Sonríe victoriosa y parece estar a punto de echarse una siesta muy larga, sin interrupciones. Bosteza y estira las extremidades de su esbelto cuerpo y se acorruca cerrando sus ojos.

Suspiro aliviada porque no tenga que fastidiarme hasta que termine su siesta, pero sinceramente no sé qué hare sin ella. Alisando mi falda y quitando mi coleta, tomando un poco del agua de una fuente cercana trato de quitar lo electrificado que esta y corro escaleras arriba. En el pasillo cruzo saludos no muy agradables con los hombros de otras personas y escucho varias cosas caer al suelo _Lo siento_ grito cada vez que escucho reclamos. Dos minutos, quedan dos minutos, espero que la vieja me deje entrar. Veo en la puerta D7 y toco con esmero, el aula se silencia por un momento. Abrió la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa de inocencia a la veterana mujer de Historia, ella no me mira, esta entretenida escribiendo en le pisaron, en cambio todo el salón me mira, la mayoría con miradas lascivas, una cuantas lesbianas y la mayoría del sexo masculino.

Qué bueno que hemos podido tener un poco del valioso tiempo en su apretada agenda Srta. Callerth-Como supo que era yo ¿ya ha nombrado lista? Y casualmente ha notado mi ausencia- puede pasar pero con falta y entonces llega a mí una melena color cobrizo, Guinny exacto, no sé porque pero la maestra de Historia parece respetar la pequeña autoridad que tiene esta chica.

Maestra estaba con la Srta. Creed, a ella se debe mi retraso la mujer estaba escribiendo mi reporte junto cuando levanto la vista y me miro. _Si, te tengo_, mi lado astuto sonríe con suficiencia, ella corrigió su postura y me hizo una señal para que fuera hacia su escritorio, cuando llego donde su pulcra firma estaba a medias en el reporte le entregue el boletín

Me retuvo convenciéndome para ser el remplazo de la Srta. Crafft para las estatales en su mirada centella un brillo de alegría y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan, sé que no quiere mostrar la cálida felicidad que la envuelve por dentro, toma mi hombro y aprieta con fuerza, casi me entierra sus uñas. Todo está todavía en silencio y ella mira por la línea entre mi hombro y cuello al grupo de alumnos sentado.

Clase pagina 231 todo vuelve a la vida y se escucha el típico sonido de las hojas de libros rosarse una con la otra. La maestra toma de ambos hombros y me sienta en la silla que esta frente su escritorio. Entrelaza sus manos sobre el libro que misteriosamente se trata de aritmética y me mira con los ojos llenos de satisfacción y una pisca de brillo risueño. Su voz es menos pasiva como siempre, tan autoritaria, ahora es muy melosa y me hace sentir incomoda. Me acomodo en el asiento

Aprecio tu consideración Lilian, Ginebra es una alumna ejemplar que tiene mi favoritismo y apreciación, tiene grandes cosas por delante, te quitare las faltas de la semana pasada y la de hoy, espero que puedas apoyarlos Esperen Guinny se llama así, ¡que espantoso!. Ya veo porque el ridículo apodo, todo en mí se ríe: mi consciencia, lado masoquista y sádico, lado ermitaño, también lado pervertido que se encuentra encerrado en una cortina de cristal, lado perverso y astuto. Todos y cada uno de mis personalidades mentales encuentran esta situación cómica. Me vuelvo a acomodar en mi asiento y la miro con suspicacia. Casi no pudo aguantar la carcajada.

¿Ya puede continuar con la clase? alcanzo a articular, ella asiente con una mueca de disgusto y me voy caminando despacio hasta mi lugar. Siento todas la miradas posadas en mi en el trayecto, pero las ignoro porque estoy riendo por lo bajo.

Los asientos están en descenso al lado contrario de la pared de enfrento donde esta una gran pizarra, como en una sala de cine. En este salón me siento en la universidad, en Harvard. Mi consciencia baja sus gafas y me mira con sus penetrantes ojos, _¿Hablas en serio?,_ pasa un segundo y nos abrazamos juntas por los hombros carcajeando como viejas confidentes. _Si crees que molestare a una familia para que me pague algo tan costoso, universidad local y con eso me basta_, le contesto y ella alza sus definidas cejas para enarcar su poca importancia hacia mi humildad. Suspiro y trato de poner atención a la clase. Hoy parece que tendremos un poco de historia mixta, revoluciones. _Oh no, otra vez_. Lo demás me interesa pero las revoluciones son de lo más aburrido. Tomo mi lápiz y miro la pagina 231, veo que tiene imágenes pero aun así se ve vacía.

_Rosales,_ eso es, _necesita unos rosales_. Cuidadosamente saco de mi morral mi cosmetiquero donde está mi único color, efectivamente un color Crayola tono de un hermoso melocotón. Acaricio con aprecio la manga de mi sweater y tomo la sugerencia de mi consciencia de empezar por el tallo.

_Hum… soy buena en esto_. Observo orgullosa mi obra ya finalizada. Cuatro florecillas de medida media salen de un globo del típico: ¿Sabías que?, dentro de una dibuje una elaborada joya la cual resalta divinamente de entre el melocotón. El chico de al lado golpea con cuidado mi codo y me entrega un papelito con una sonrisa coqueta, me guiña un ojo. Su letra es linda, lose, porque justamente cuando abro la nota resalta la pulcra letra manuscrita.

_Lindos Rosales, no tan lindos como tú. Naaaah vaya cumplido tan pésimo. Soy Patrick Joshekglin, lo se apellido extraño, soy de Irlanda, chico de intercambio._

Le sonrió en su dirección. _Es bastante lindo_, dice mi consciencia bostezando y estirando sus brazos, esta despierta de nuevo, que fastidio. Sádica lo ve con galantería y me hace imaginar que yo muerdo su esculpido labio después de besarlo y estiro de él entre mis dientes y saboreo el sabor de su sangre en mi paladar.

Agito mi cabeza y noto que la página de su libro también está decorada con unas hermosas y elaboradas enredaderas. Doy gracias a mi amiga que me enseño a dibujar. Miro sus ojos esmeralda y me cautiva, pero es un color tan típico ahora que lo veo, me recuerdan tanto a Maya, solo que los de Patrick son dos tonos más claros que los de mi morena amiga. Y escribo la respuesta casi inmediatamente, sin arrepentimientos ni arremolinados pensamientos.

_También son lindas tus enredaderas. Mi amiga Maya me enseño a dibujar, gracias a Dios, si no fuera por ella seguiría haciendo garabatos. Oh, soy Lilian Callerth pero puedes llamarme Lily, aunque dudo que no hayas escuchado de mí, los del instituto suelen ser tan entrometidos…además tu nombre me gusta, no sé porque la gente insiste en aceptar cumplidos a cambio de auto despreciarse, te justifiques con insultos a mi cumplido porque me ofenderé. Espero tu respuesta, porque vaya que estoy aburrida, odio las revoluciones. _

Deslizo con cuidado el papelito por la mesa y evitando no despegar la vista del pisaron, siento que jalan la nota y entrelazado mis manos en mi regazo.

Lo miro con un rabillo de ojo, su expresión demuestra que está tratando de no reírse, pero de sus esculpidos labios rosados, sale una armoniosa risa queda, sus dientes se ven entre la ranura que hacen la separación de sus labios. _Wow que dientes tan blancos_. Masoquista los imagina contra mi cuello, chupando y mordiendo, queriendo formarme un colorado chupetón, la idea me convence y me parece excitante. Parece que ella y perversión quieren hacer un pequeño trato, eso me molesta a montones. El efectúa la misma estrategia que yo y me desliza con cuidado la nota, yo jalo como el hizo, me mira risueño cuando ve que es por venganza. Levanto el libro como los demás y leo la nota a costas de no ser descubierta:

_Vaya, parece que tienes la facilidad de hacer reír a una persona con un lenguaje del todo adecuado y limpio, me sorprende pensar que has de ser perfecta…y si he escuchado mucho de ti, también de tu amiga Maya, quien por cierto tiene un apellido difícil de pronunciar y escribir. Te vi desde que entraste, calzas a la perfección con la descripción que me hicieron, porque todos tienen razón: eres hermosa. Mis amigos dicen que tienes unas piernas de "rechupete" yo digo que te tienen envidia, y quiero decirte que trate de defender tu bien descrita cordura y postura. Además como lo pensé, tu caminas tan elegantemente rígida que me dieron escalofríos al verte. Bien creo que ya te he devuelto el cumplido, hasta ahora._

Me vuelvo despistadamente a verlo con la boca abierta, él sonríe con una autenticidad asombrosa y me guiña el ojo en segunda ocasión, pero ahora con un deje de cariño y complicidad. Escribo la respuesta de inmediato.

_Diablos, puede ser posible que encuentre en ti tantas cualidades y parecidos de mi mejor amigo, por ejemplo tienes el don de la palabra y pareces tan inteligente como mi amigo Marius MaCcollin, pero pareces más seguro de ti mismo que él. Eres coqueto pero al mismo tiempo cariñoso como mi amiga Maya Paulletineü, sería bueno, no, excelente que compartiéramos charlas clandestinas en este módulo, entonces ¿Qué dices a mi propuesta?..._

_Psdt: tienes una linda risa y sonrisa._

Le entrego el papelito con apresuro, estoy ansiosa por su respuesta y veo en mi reloj que falta poco para que termine esta clase y tenga Química, creo que a Marius tiene Literatura al tocar el timbre. Siento que el toca mi muñeca y el rose es exquisito, su piel es muy suave. Abro la carta.

_Respondiendo a tu propuesta: creo que me encantaría, estoy honrado de compartir conversación en historia con "Lily piernas de alabastro" ¿puedes creer que la mayoría de los chicos del instituto de llaman de esta forma? Tranquila yo solo te diré Lily… ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a Marius MaCcollin?, Dios, me han hablado tantas cosas de él desde que llegue ayer. Pufff es el chico más popular en todos los años, clubes y talleres. Además dicen que te está pretendiendo y todas las chicas están explotando de la envidia. Lo he visto y pienso que harían la pareja perfecta. Y justamente por este chico conseguí entrar en el grupito de mis nuevos amigos, son siete, dudo que les hayas puesto atención, son muy graciosos. ¿Puedes darle a MaCcollin gracias de mi parte? _

_Oye, ya que pareces tan segura de ti misma e interesada en el "chico de intercambio" ¿te gustaría hacerme un tour del instituto?, no te preocupes por la falta, tengo justificante por eso, solo tienes que firmar a tu nombre. ¿Qué clase te toca después de esta? a mi Química_.

Me parece inevitable al dejar salir una pequeña risa ruidosa, la mayoría a mí alrededor me miraron. La maestra dejo de escribir en el pizarrón por un momento pero después continuo, ignorándome, ya me había dicho lo de las faltas, no podría reportarme, hasta ella sabía que eso sería muy hipócrita. En veces la maestra de Historia puede ser tan manipulable como el tímido profesor de Logística. Escribí la respuesta con las manos temblorosas.

_Bueno le diré a Marius al respecto, pero quizás le tome poca importancia… ¿enserio, es cierto, los chicos me dices así? ¡Qué vergüenza! Dios, que chistoso. Inhala y Exhala, ya, estoy bien, disculpa la carcajada, no pude evitarlo. Bien me encantaría ser tu guía. Además qué casualidad que también me toque Química. Escribe tu respuesta y yo me quedo con la nota._

La maestra reconoce que se finaliza la clase, pero que debemos quedarnos dentro del aula hasta que suene el timbre. Cierro mi libro y guardo mi color, cuando estoy de vuelta en mi mesa el papelito ya está listo para ser leído.

_Vaya te lo agradezco tanto Lily, la chica que me dieron el primer día para que me guiara era muy rara, me dejo en las chancas de soccer y luego se fue a fumar debajo de las gradas con unos góticos. Tuve que encontrar las aulas por mi cuenta antes de conocer a mis amigos. Bueno me gusto charlar contigo, estoy ansioso por la segunda ocasión, cielos me siento tan travieso y es excitante el que nos puedan descubrir en cualquier momento. Bien te quedas con la nota, yo con las ganas, te espero en la entrada del aula. Y te recomiendo que apuntes la tarea._

_Psdt: Adjunto al papelito está el justificante, solo pon tu nombre y ya._

El pasa por detrás de mí y me asiente con la cabeza, el aula está casi vacía a excepción de unos cuantos distraídos que olvidaron apuntar la tarea. Firmo con rapidez en el justificante, sin embargo sé que no debo esforzarme puesto ya conocen mi firma en la dirección y apunto la tarea.

Cuando vuelvo la mirada me doy cuenta que un grupo de chicos viene hacia mí, sus miradas me dicen que sus propósitos son tan repulsivos como por lo que pasa Maya. Tomo el papel y lo doblo, colocó en el bolsillo lateral de mi morral, agarro mi libreta y el pego contra mi pecho, voy donde la puerta del aula con rapidez.

Salgo desbocada hacia el pasillo pero una mano en mi hombro me retiene. Me espanto y mi primera reacción es golpear lo que tengo al alcance. Se escucha un fuerte azote y pequeños quejidos.

Auch te defiendo de mis amigos y así me lo pagas dice una voz ronca desde el suelo, me agacho, los ojos de Patrick estas un poco humedecidos. Su mejilla enrojecida, _vaya yo le ateste ese golpe_, me inco, me siento culpable y acaricio su mejilla. El empuja su rostro contra mi caricia y yo disfruto del tacto contra su piel suave. Beso el punto del dolor y lo ayudo a levantarse. Esta sonrojado y una sonrisa tonta cruza su pálido rostro.

Miro como el grupo de chicos sale del salón y nos miran, perplejos, sorprendidos de lo que ven, yo les entrecierro la mirada y Patrick oculta la suya, sé que no quiere problemas a tan solo un par de días de entrar a la escuela. Así que tomo la autoridad, creo que tengo el valor para hacerlo, puedo repréndelos a todos pero a cambio de la intachable hombría de Patrick _Oh si, nena, que tipo deja que una mujer lo defienda_, dice Sádica, estiro la goma elástica de mi resortera imaginaria y le golpeo con una piedra en la cabeza, ella ríe y sale de dentro de mi cabeza. Con una última mirada de advertencia ellos se retiran lentamente.

Lo siento Patrick, es que son esos chicos siempre están acosándome, me asuste, salí apresuraba y me tomaste desprevenidamente del hombro, yo solo…reaccione él se encogió ante mi respuesta.

Descuida… pero es que pensé que huías de mí, me decepcione un poco y quería exigir una explicación él se acercó y me beso en la mejilla- te devuelvo el beso de inmediato me sonrojo, el me mira como diciendo: _¿vienes?_ cuando baja el primer escalón, estira su mano y yo la tomo. Con delicadeza me desprendo de su agarre y alcanzando el justificante de dentro de mi bolsillo lateral del morral y se lo entrego, el me mira con agradecimiento.

Esa hora nos la pasamos entre bromas y compartiendo experiencias vergonzosas o momentos graciosos, en su mayoría le cuento los desvaríos que en veces experimenta Maya, se desvía del tema muy seguido, quizás por eso sus padres creen que nunca progresara en una empresa. Sus padres creen que ella le vendría bien en el negocio de la edición, yo pienso lo contrario. Pero quizás es cierto, con la educada mejoraría su forma de interpretar las palabras y sería buena. Que tal una columnista. Ella se vería bien con su ropa de catálogo y porche deportivo color rojo intenso. Una joven con éxito resplandeciente y notable paga conveniente.

El me conto sus perro-aventuras de niño junto a un Gran Danés Llamado Hugo, me reír mucho de sus anécdotas. Es un chico bastante carismático, espero que no malinterprete el cariño que empiezo a tenerle. Parece tenerme también un cariño fraternal que yo le tengo, en veces si le distrae mi dicha "belleza" pero se disculpa constantemente por eso. Creo que él tampoco quiere una relación amorosa como yo, _bien estamos de acuerdo con eso_, dice entre orgullosa de mi consciencia, sin embargo a juzgar por su expresión oculta, muestra que en ciertos aspectos le atrae bastante Patrick, la ignoro, _no me gusta_, le grito a masoquista y sádica, quienes después de muecas chistosas explotan en carcajadas junto después de que les grito y chocan cinco. Lado paranoico repentinamente es acorralado por ellas, temblando tan exageradamente que hasta me causa cosquillas en el cerebro, esas empiezan a tener una alianza muy peligrosa, no quiero que ellas sean responsables por desastres como otras veces, así que les doy una gran y fuerte reprenda. Ante esa paliza ellas parecen disfrutarlo así que me rindo y les advierto.

Me incorporo en mi posición y le dirijo hacia las canchas de arquería, él ha estado hablando en todo el recorrido, estuve cavilando un par de veces y en ciertos puntos lo miro y exclamo unas cuantas incoherencias según el rumbo de la conversación. Casi nunca pongo atención, pero el choca miradas conmigo, sonríe, para por un momento de hablar y vuelve a lo suyo de narrar. _Qué vida tan interesante tiene_ dice masoquismo mordiéndose un labio, sospechosamente Sádica no aparece y miro alrededor, consciencia está dormida plácidamente en un King size lleno de sangre y con varios objetos desconocidos cubiertos de la misma sustancia, esta abrazada a una botella de coñac mediamente vacía y sus gafas han desaparecido. Me impacta la imagen, masoquismo solo se encoge de hombros y se sienta a leer una revista sobre tabús relacionados con el sadismo. Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a la realidad.

Patrick charla sobre los regalos más ridículos que le han dado sus recientes novias en los últimos 3 años y yo solo sigo la corriente cuando el ríe. El tiempo ha pasado y me siento fatigada, sus conversaciones son amenas y satisfactorias pero estoy cansada, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan cansada como ahora.

Solo hasta este momento en el que me detuve a observarlo y a recorrerla me doy cuenta de que el instituto es verdaderamente enorme de lo que en mis expectativas cabía. Hemos pasado dos módulos juntos, Química y Biología, entre módulos recorremos un poco los espacios sobrantes que nos quedan por visitar. Y ¡Yey! sorpresivamente este día compartimos bastantes clases y la idea atrae la atención de mi consciencia como letreros de neón fluorescentes en una madrugada en las vegas, ella aparece con su traje blanco prolijamente limpio, baja un poco sus gafas y me mira directamente con su intensa mirada, como diciendo: ¿Hablas en serio, no me estas timando cierto? y yo solo la miro con astucia, esta respuesta la frustrara y le daré el beneficio de la duda, _Oh si definitivamente esta será la venganza perfecta y se servirá placenteramente fría_, con ello sacudí mi cabeza y volví.

Pestañe varias veces y note que Patrick llamaba mi nombre, ya estaba por pasar las rejillas que cubrían los alrededores de la entrada y me hacía señas para que nos retiráramos Ya vámonos Lily toco la campana y es hora de almorzar…anda rápido que me muero de hambre desde hace horas vuelve a hacer señas y me lo imagino graciosamente haciendo señas con humo como los cavernícolas, _Aun en pieles se ve tan ardiente _dice mi lado candente; ha estado muy discreto estos días y se lo agradezco, no sé qué papel tiene en el asunto. Quizás lado pervertido la llamo a gritos tras su vidrio o quizás mi subconsciente también quiere revancha, sabe que este juego podemos jugarlo ambas y se las está cobrando duro en estos momentos insospechada, oculta en sombras.

Miro traviesa y curiosa a mis alrededores de la hueca realidad de las expensas áreas de mi cabeza y noto que no hay rastro de ella. Ufff… tomo un sorbo del dulce mangar en plenitud del momento, miro a candente y ella me sonríe coqueta con sus labios con colorete rojo intenso, se ve como una chica fácil debería verse y me ofende tener que compartir espacio mental con ella.

Que inesperado. Ya estoy al costado de Patrick y el me abraza por la cintura, lleva colgado de su otro brazo, mi morral ejemplarmente sucio. Pelea-jugarreta-bestial en la cancha de béisbol, quizás mi falda y camisa quedaron decentes después de una fuerte sacudida, pero mi morral estuvo en desventaja. Quizás no fue buena idea comprar este blanco tono cascara de huevo, bueno, al menos no está percudida o ¿después de esto lo estará?, no estoy muy segura de la respuesta, pero veremos que pasara a la hora de enjuagar.

Mordí mi labio interior cuando una pareja muy melosa sentada en una banquilla nota nuestra presencia, llevan una hora besuqueándose desde que llegamos y hasta ahora se dan cuenta, dios, esta juventud. Ella me mira con galantería y literalmente devora a Patrick con la mirada, como si fuera el margar de los majares en la mesa de postres. Wow Brownies de chocolate y relleno de crema de menta._ Mira Lily sus ojos son cautivadores, ¡que no te convence chica! Tan irresistibles como la crema de menta, tu misma lo pensaste _Y consciencia está de vuelta, reprocha con burla y tratando de contradecirme sobre los rumbos acaramelados de mis pensamientos. Mi ego se agranda un par de medidas. Vaya ella me hace sentir enérgica, no sabría que hacer sin mi singular consciencia.

Todos nos miran pasmados y sentimos como se dan vuelta para mirar nuestras espaldas. Me suelto agresivamente de Patrick y el me frunce el ceño en respuesta.

Que tiene de malo, pareces tener un apego así de cariñoso con todos los chicos en especial a con Marius me sorprendió y en respuesta hinche mi pecho, orgullosa y con el ego lastimado, rayos, ahora cuando he recuperado mi vitalidad y el piensa arruinarla. Di un fuerte respingo y suspire contrariada, abatida, con esas expresiones quizás debería quedar en claro mi evidente disgusto. Y de pronto esa pista reconocible llega a sus ojos. _No esto no puede ser_, mi consciencia no cabe en la sorpresa y se hecha a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazada por masoquismo. Me altero de inmediato a tan solo pensarlo y me encamino con velocidad hacia el comedor con la intensión clara de alejarme de él, pero me retiene tomándome del brazo y explote frente a frente. Gruesas lágrimas dilatan los poros de mi rostro, me siento humillada, tengo que decirlo, _Dilo_ dijo entre dientes mi consciencia, sádica aparece de la nada con un cubo llego de palomitas con un poco de jarabe color rojizo sobre ellas, en el momento sé que es sangre y se sienta en el sillón. Es hora:

¿Tenías que hacerlo para que tus amigos cavernícolas te consideran parte de la estúpida pandilla? o dinero ¿apuestas? 250, 320 o 500 no importa siempre es lo mismo, todos los hombres son iguales e imbéciles, no soy una fácil Patrick con tan solo una mirada me lo has dicho y con eso me basto, has pasado una tarde conmigo y niégame a que tengo sentimientos, te empezaba a considerar mi amigo y simplemente todos lo arruinan, ni sé que creerte, que eres de sangre verde: un irlandés puras mierdas has de ser de Iowa o Pasadena yo que sé…simplemente ya no puedo creer en nadie, todos somos malditamente egoístas, solo pensamos en nosotros mismos y me incluyo, pero no la he cagado como tú lo has hecho… Adiós Patrick y creme será más de una bofetada accidental lo que te daré si vuelves a acercarte a mí, porque yo misma me asegurare de que no tengas la probabilidad de concebir ni una herencia de tu petulancia pasaron los minutos y no dejaba de percibir las miradas, los ojos clavados en mí, deje de caer en rodillas en la tierra, no me importo ensuciarme y llore en silencio con las manos acunando en mi rostro. Ocultándome. Ahí fue cuando me sentí nadie. Mi respiración se cortó y vi las cosas con claridad.

_Lily piernas de alabastro… Te vi desde que entrarte y calzas a la perfección con la descripción que me hicieron, bien todos tienen razón: eres hermosa… Mis amigos dicen que tienes unas piernas de "rechupete"…Que tiene de malo, pareces tener un apego así de cariñoso con todos los chicos en especial a con Marius. _

Todo encaja a la perfección, ¿porque no lo vi antes?, el me Acosaba. _Lo siento_, miro los ojos llorosos de mi consciencia,_ yo te cegué, pensé que era el indicado_ contemplamos el dolor de cada una y al final lo unimos, ambas lloramos en silencio, pero empapábamos el hombro de la otra enlazadas en ese cálido abrazo. Está es bandera blanca, bueno, quizás solo hasta ahora.

Lily…nena- una mano masajeo mi hombro con suavidad y sentí que ella clavaba su mirada penetrante en Patrick, el solo tenía la mirada gacha- a cambio de que imbécil, sabes, hombres como tú me hacen sentir que la posibilidad de volverme lesbiana es la más asertiva, Lily querida levántate te llevare a casa lloriquee en respuesta y negué alterada. _No_ lo que menos quiero es que Bonnie o Charles me vieran así, mucho menos Josie o Andy. No me comprenderían, no definitivamente no se me pondrían en mis zapatos. Bonnie diría: _tranquila, cariño, es normal pasar por algo así a tu edad, es parte del camino y así superaras las cosas inferiores que te afectan_, Charlie quizás escuche como le cuento mis desgracias mientras toma un poco para embriagarse antes de que llegue Bonnie a casa. Andrew me mirara, sonreirá con cariño y no dirá nada porque no sabrá que decir, se acorrucara en mi pecho y acariciara mi cabello, quizás comparta unas cuantas lagrimas conmigo. Josie, dudo que le importe si mi llanto incrementa de volumen o intensidad, de igual forma él tapara mi cara con la almohada si no lo dejo escuchar la televisión. Que calamidad, así son las diferencias en consuelos ya sea por sexos y personalidades, y debo admitir que: las mujeres somos mucho más sensibles de los que aparentamos y nos consolamos una a la otra sin restricciones y damos lo mejor de nosotras a la persona lastimada.

Yo no tengo casa, si la tengo entonces ¿dónde están mis padres? me acorruco en la tierra, ahora pienso en un espejismo y me imagino en la casa de Charles, sobre mi cama, la almohada cómoda esta tan suave y esponjada que mi cabeza se hunde en ella. Oh la plenitud. Me siento capturada en nuevas emociones. De repente siento que me jalan por los hombros y yo esfuerzo de mi peso para evitarlo, quiero seguir en esta tranquila realidad adversa en mi mente.

Lily… oigo el quedo lamento de Maya, sé que se tapa la boca para dejar salir el llanto.

No te necesito ahora Maya, quiero estar sola y es verdad, no le miento para que se largue, si no estoy siendo 100% sincera. Quiero quedarme sola en el espacio imaginario que creo mi mente para reflexionar, aún no sé qué tengo porque pensar, pero seguramente se me ocurrirá algo.

Marius… Marius has algo ella agita con desesperación el brazo del susodicho, tratando de buscar su apoyo; este está inmóvil mirándome fijamente, inexpresivo. Mi morena amiga está muy alterada para mi gusto, que ni siquiera puede manejar la situación desde su punto de vista. Todos en mi mente se han serenado, hasta mi consciencia me ha abandonado. Me siento aliviada, no tengo que lidiar con Masoquismo para evitar que me haga hacer impulsos extremos, como cortarme o algo parecido, ella siempre se entretiene en mis depresiones y se aprovecha de esto para dañarme, yo la reprocho diariamente con eso, pero nunca me hace caso, sigue siendo la misma.

Dudo que vaya cortarse las venas dice para si mismo, nuestras miradas se mesclar y se clavan una en la otra durante varios minutos. No puedo ver su expresión porque mis ojos están empapados y la imagen de él parado a unos metros de mi es muy nítida y borrosa. Me ha leído de nuevo y veo que hay un deje de alivio en su rostro cuando dice esas palabras seriamente, pero Maya siendo tan _astuta_ que lo entendió a la perfección «sarcasmo» y ahora mismo tiene la intensión de reprochar las "ocurrencias" del chico.

No seas imbécil se lo capaz que es de hacerlo Dios amiga, creo que tú eres mucho más fácil de leer que yo y si no has identificado que mis intenciones antes las palabras bien citadas de Marius son contrarias, entonces la carrera para trabajar en una editorial tendrá que esperar un poco a una tardía trasformación y desarrollo cerebral. Mi amigo abre la boca, tiene esa expresión de: _súper dotado subnormal quiere hacer reflexionar a persona mediocre_, sé explicara paso por paso la obvia razón de mi negativo intento frustrado de suicidarme mediante cuchillas de rasurar de Charlie.

Casi lo veo arrodillarse frente a ella como un padre que le va a explicar algo a su hija de real importancia, la imagen de la fotografía del álbum de niñez que la madre de Maya viene a mí. La pequeña niña morena de tez clara y ojos esmeralda frente a Marius tiene una expresión elegible y sé que espera a la respuesta de una pregunta nunca planteada u formulada.

Creo que eso sería lo más egoísta ¿no lo crees?, lo único que le importa es Andrew, si se sacrifica de esta forma tan inculta se llevara consigo el dolor de Andy, simplemente no puede, es apenas una niña inexperta, Lily es su bloque de apoyo y tiene mucho de aprender de ella, dudo que Andrew pueda sobrevivir sin su consejo, se la comerían viva en el orfanato tiene razón, lo único por lo que acepte las tutorías de Charles y Bonnie fue porque Andrew tenía una fuerte curiosidad y expectativa hacia ambos. No podía dejarla sola; era como ponerle carnada fácil a predadores y saldría torturada de esa sin la experiencia, debe aprender que no todos los arcoíris tienen olla de oro al final.

Maya interrumpe mis cavilaciones, tartamudea graciosamente Pero… me mira como si fuera un bulto de carne en un rincón de la cocina, el cual no tiene espacio para estar dentro de la nevera y se calla al instante, ve a Marius como fuerza de apoyo y el asiente tranquilo, y dice:

Déjala sola, solo ella misma sabe cómo sacarse adelante, ni tú ni yo podemos intervenir en esto "Wow, gracias, eres un verdadero amigo, no sabes lo aliviada que estoy porque hayas dicho eso", pestañe hacia su dirección y una lagrima recorre mi mejilla sucia. Maya niega con la cabeza, su tensión se extiende por todo el ambiente y sé que no sabe qué hacer, y hará lo primero que le venga a la cabeza y dudo que sea algo muy cuerdo.

Es simple llamo a Chaz para que venga en el volvo, vamos a mi casa, llamo al doctor que le receta acupuntura a mi padre para destensarla y le doy té si no fuera porque tengo la imagen de sufrida en estos momentos me hubiera echado a reír con sarcasmo, ¿_hablas en serio? Té, Acupuntura ¡¿estás loca mujer?!_, bromeo en mi mente porque sé que eso diría mi consciencia, me siento vacía sin escuchar su vos en mi oído.

Maya ¿esa es tu resolución al problema? Porque si en verdad escuche que lo que dijiste es cierto entonces tienes la cabeza hueca gracias Marius, si yo no lo digo sé que tú lo harías, carcajeo por dentro de mi cabeza y la riza hace un infinito eco que me hace ahogar en plegarias con promesas falsas para que se detengan. Tengo la esperanza que la depresión disminuya si ellos empiezan unas de sus conocidas discusiones sin sentido. Tal vez pase. Veamos qué dirá Maya en su defensa.

Oye, si tengo cerebro Jijiji, se ha quedado corta, no sabe que responderle y sé que ahora mismo Marius tiene su expresión burlona y la mira de reojo con su incesante ceja malvada levantada, pero que a la vez lo hace ver tan malévolamente astuto. También tengo entendido de que el parece formar una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad al ver que la ha vencido con tanta facilidad. Se cruza de brazos y mira a la multitud a nuestro alrededor. La gente empieza a esparcirse y sé que esto se correrá por todo el instituto tan rápido como una canoa abandona siendo despedazada en los rápidos de Montana.

De repente mira a Maya con cariño y luego me señala con la cabeza, _Vaya, es tan asquerosamente mandón pero a la vez eso le va tan bien, que distinguida actitud _ lado Candente llega de nuevo a hacer eco en mis oídos, es atrevida pero a la vez muy divertida, otra persona en el día que me recuerda a Maya Tú ayúdala a levantarse, súbele un poco el ánimo con azúcar y asegúrate de encaminarla a su casa, yo me encargare del inútil de Joshekglin tengo una sonrisa de satisfacción maquiavélica al escuchar su última línea, Marius la detecta y me sonríe de igual forma, sé que conoce a varios tipos fortachones de futbol para que le pateen el trasero a Patrick y por un momento me siento aliviada por no tener que planear una buena venganza.

El frota sus muñecas como deleitándose con la idea y me ayuda en la tarea de levantárteme porque Maya se ha vuelto de piedra, _Dios, apenas está en shock_. Marius me abraza y puedo sentir el cariño que desprende de sus poros al hacerlo, acaricia mi cabello y besa mi nuca, "Todo va a estar bien", susurra en mi oído, toma mi rostro entre sus muñecas y me da un seco beso en los labios, y yo solo reacciono dejando salir el llanto contenido.

Me besa de nuevo pero esta vez se va y me da la espalda para dirigirse a las chancas de futbol. Creo saber que va a acechar a Patrick como si fuera una plaga y él "el exterminador". Doy un respingo y repentinamente me siento mejor. Cuando mi mente reflexiona sobre la línea de lo posible que podría decir Bonnie ante la situación, veo que tiene razón y dejo la depresión para después. Camino lejos de: Maya de piedra y voy directo hasta la salida del instituto. Tenemos recesó y solo me queda una clase más, pero no quiero verle la cara a Patrick. Quiero paz por solo unos minutos en este día.

Llegue a casa, exhausta. Arrastrando los pies hacia el porche, saque de mi bolsillo las llaves y gire la más grande dentro del cerrojo, _Crack_, eso me indica que solo falta girar la perilla.

El perchero crujió cuando coloque mi morral en él.

Me arrastre a duras penas hacia la cocina. Saque de la nevera un yogurt natural. Camine por el pasillo principal y ahí fue cuando las vi:

Solamente cuando estoy realmente cansada pasa que las escaleras me parecen inmensas. Justo ahora es cuando deseo que se me olvide momentáneamente como es caminar, como lo fue en la mañana.

La casa está en silencio, demasiado silencio, tan sospecho que es hasta peligroso andar por aquí con las defensas tan bajas. De repente el ruido de algo caerse en un pasillo cercano a mi costado llama mi atención, pero luego las quedas risas que le siguen hacen demasiadas obvias mis teorías.

Gracias a Dios que no es un ladrón.

Camino de puntillas hacia el origen del sonido.

Me asomo en el borde de la pared y veo a Joseph y a Andrew juntos tratando de ocultarse en una mesita donde se ven las colecciones de figurines de porcelana de Bonnie. Ambos castaños se tapan la boca para no dejar salir carcajadas, pero unas cuantas se les escapan.

Mi amiga/hermana ve hacia el pasillo y nota mi ausencia; se vuelve y mira con nerviosismo a Josie "¿A dónde se fue?" El chico se inclina al igual que ella y su sonrisa se ensombrece. En cambio Andy ensancha la suya "Rayos es tu culpa, tu hiciste ruido" reclama golpeando con delicadeza su hombro, pasa un minuto y la castaña se consume entre risitas silenciosas,_ ah olido mi perfume_, lo pienso y no veo de otra.

Salgo de mi escondite y me abalanzo sobre ellos, un abrazo por los hombros, con una mano sacudo el cabello de Josie y oculto el disgusto de tocarlo besando el cabello de Andy.

Ambos explotan entre exclamaciones cariñosas y risas.

Y de repente mi ánimo ha vuelto, no me siento cansada.

_Podría acostumbrarme a esto_, es bueno que me den la bienvenida, Josie está en sus últimos de primaria y Andy está empezando secundaria, salen de clases antes que yo. Ahora sooon… las 4:40. Pero algo no está bien, siempre espero un abrazo de Andrew cuando llego a casa, sin embargo ¿Por qué Joseph? Creí que teníamos un desprecio mutuo; lo miro con exigencia y el me dedica una mirada que me dice que está levantando bandera blanca y me alza una cajita.

Miro a Andrew, sé que ella planeo esto o está muy involucrada y veo enfada su expresión de complicidad, deshago la envoltura reluciente y guardo el moño en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta como recuerdo y el mira al suelo cuando empieza a habar Son trufas…las hice yo mismo, el año pasado Bonnie me enseño a hacerlas le sonrió y me devuelve el gesto, gustoso. Lo abrazo y lo lazo un poco en el aire. Ya en el piso el me ruega con la mirada que pruebe uno, miro alucinada el chocolate. Le doy un gran mordisco. Recopilo en mi mente que las dueñas de la casa hogar nos hacían trufas en San Valentín, el recuerdo es tibio en mi lengua al saborear mi obsequio.

Mmm…exquisitas, sublimes, lo mejor que he probado en mi vida ambos ríen a carcajadas y les doy a cada uno una trufa, _siempre trato de inculcarles el valor de compartir_.

Nos miramos con sonrisas mientras devoramos la golosina y reímos de en vez en cuando. Al terminar, solo queda una trufa en la cajita, ellos me la ceden, pero yo la reparto en partes igualitarias. Andrew da una pequeña reverencia y extiende los pliegues de su vestido, va corriendo hacia la sala audiovisual y Joseph le sigue antes de dedicarle una mirada risueña.

Subo un par de escalones y desde ahí puedo escuchar las voces de sus dibujos animados favoritos, grito un: _Bájenle al volumen_ y obedecen casi instantáneamente. Son buenos niños si uno se detiene a contemplar sus conductas y reacciones.

Estoy de nuevo en sintonía a la rutina, suelto mi coleta que improvise porque estaba haciendo mucho aire, me quito la falda y sweater melocotón. Con eso fuera quedo solo en short y camiseta arrugada con algunos botones fuera de sí y enciendo la laptop inercialmente. Me siento con piernas entrelazadas en la cama y abro mi cuenta de Email.

La mayoría de los usuarios con que comparto la sesión tienen el botoncito verde de _disponible_ encendido. Pero no me siento animada en charlar con alguno de ellos.

De repente aparece una ventanilla frente a mí, justamente en el instante cuando el icono del mouse iba hacia cerrar sesión.

Maya_arcoiris21 dice:

HOLA LILS

Maya_arociris21 está escribiendo…

TE EXTRAÑO ¿Estás bien, con respecto a ese…asunto?

Ruedo los ojos y miro con incredulidad la pantalla. Y teclo una respuesta, no quiero responder a su segunda cuestión porque simplemente no sé qué decirle, todo asunto ahora está por sobre Patrick.

Lily_tuarcoiris21 dice:

Maya, dios, hace 20 minutos tú saliste del instituto.

Recuerdo cuando Maya me creo esta cuenta de correo electrónico, el nombre es tan ridículo que hasta me da vergüenza conectarme vía chat. Sin embargo cuando se lo menciono a alguien, sorpresivamente, dicen que el nombre está bien y que hasta causa ternura, tengo 16, por dios, al menos no le puso Lily unicornio_ vomita arcoíris21, porque advirtió que llamaría así a mi cuenta si me negaba. Mis labios se formar en una línea dura cuando espero su respuesta.

Maya_ arcoíris21 dice:

Lo sé pero te extraño demasiado… ¿QUE CREES AMIGA?

Ni pestañe cuando en la pantalla se ve:

Maya_arcoiris21 está escribiendo…

Anda Adivina Lily

Sonrió maquiavélicamente, _tengo una idea_.

Lily_tuarcoriris21 dice:

Te estas mirando en el espejo y pensaste: Hoy me miro muy bien

Maya_arcoiris21 está escribiendo…

Jajajajaja no, bueno si, pero eso no importa: ¡TE INVITARE DE ACAPAR CON MI FAMILIA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA! Y tú aceptaras muy gustosa

_Noooo_. Grita mi consciencia, mi estómago gruñe y reniega ante la propuesta: _no de nuevo comida dietética y tofu_. Escribo una respuesta inmediata.

Lily_tuarcoiris21 dice:

YEY!

Esta vez Maya se tarda en contestar. Me imagino que está esperando tranquilizarse porque ha de estar explotando de la furia. La idea me parece muy cómica. Hasta que suena el titirin del chat:

Maya_arcoiris21 dice:

¡IRAS A ACAMPAR CONMIGO Y MI FAMILIA… Y PUNTO!

Carcajeo al instante. Las costillas me duelen de tanto reír y caigo del borde de la cama. Quiero provocarla un rato y divertirme. Me siento temeraria y rebelde. Escribo:

Lily_tuarcoirirs21 dice:

Uy Maya que intimidante, esas mayúsculas piden a gritos obediencia e impaciencia, tal vez lo reconsidere

Ahora su respuesta es tan rápida que llega poco después de que le doy Enter a la mia.

Maya_arcoiris21 dice:

¡HABLO EN SERIO LILY!

Suspiro y algo de real importancia da un enorme flash recopila sucesos en mi mente, como información para el disco duro de una computadora. Recuerdo las palabras de Bonnie:_ Lily, cariño, el sábado es aniversario de nuestra boda, deberás cuidar que la niñera de Josie no meta personas a la casa_ y por un momento me angustian esas palabras.

_Quizás si quieres ir con Maya_, dice mi conciencia pero lo ignoro con facilidad.

Lily_tuarcoiris21 dice:

Amiga no es que me niegue a ir, estoy encantada con tu invitación, pero tengo que vigilar que la niñera de Joseph no meta gente a la casa este viernes

Otro mensaje que llega tan solo doy Enter, su comentario me angustia aún más y me enfada al mismo tiempo.

Maya_arcoiris21 dice:

Aun tienes niñera Jajajajaja LOL.

_Te hare pacotilla si vuelves a provocarme_ me digo mentalmente. Pienso que debería escribírselo, quizás me gustaría que se consuma en su pos tan frenética, pero no quiero asustarla

Lily_tuarcoiris21 dice:

Es del niñato, no mía… además esa chica es casi una desconocida, Bonnie ni Charlie confían en ella

De repente viene a mí la tregua entre Josie y yo, sin embargo dudo que el monitoree mi cuenta. Aunque el abatimiento me marea momentáneamente.

Maya_arcoriris21 dice:

¿Cómo se llama?

Por fin parecemos tener una conversación cuerda cuando escucho desde el piso de abajo. "Lily baja traje comida china". _Huy es Charles, se supone que no puedo chatear antes de hacer la tarea_, contesto como un bólido y suplico para que Charlie no venga personalmente a llamar para comer.

Lily_tuarcoirirs21 dice:

María, es latina… tu sabes le pagan estudios de inglés, trabaja de niñera en el extranjero con un pago de 1500 a la quincena y fines de semanas libres, a excepción de horas extra como el sábado porque Bonnie y Charles cumplen aniversario de bodas

Desde aquí puedo sentir como Maya rueda lo ojos y da un respingo. _Vaya la conozco demasiado bien_, miro la pantalla, muy nerviosa:

Maya_arcoiris21 dice:

Huy ya veo, quizás mi mama llame a Bonnie, mi mama puede persuadir a cualquier persona.

Frunzo el ceño mientras leo su respuesta y dejo salir una risa sarcástica. Y oigo que Charlie grita: _Lilian que estas sorda_, me apuro en responderle.

Lily_tuarcoiris21 dice:

¿Hasta a una abogada?, Maya, descuida yo pediré permi….

No termino porque Charlie grita _LILY! _y sé que tengo poca tolerancia, antes de que el venga personalmente por mí.

Lily_tuarcoiris21 dice:

Ups si no bajo a comer la comida china que trajo Charlie, creo que me matara, lleva tres gritos, quizás ya venga en camino a mi habitación, tomo una siesta luego de comer y hago la tarea, en la noche me conecto.

ILY Mayita. Bye

Veo _el Maya_arcoiris21 está describiendo…_ pero no veo su respuesta salgo desbocada fuera de mi habitación, no antes de apagar la computadora

Pollo agridulce, germinado, arroz blanco con jugo de soya, arroz frito, tallarines con verduras, costillas agridulces, chop suey y muchas más variedades esparcidas en el comedor dentro cajitas conmemorativas de "china" con varios animes comendo arroz en un tazón con palillos. Todo es bueno, los sabores son suaves pero resaltantes; me turba un tanto cuando varios sabores se mantienen en mi paladar y nada puede quitármelos. Se lo comento a Charlie y el desaparece dentro de la cocina. Cinco minutos después regresa con dos vasos de vidrio y una botella con un líquido amarillento dentro. Se lo que es y Charls lo ha sacado porque Josie y Andy terminaron y se fueron hace rato. Estamos solos, y me conmueve que no quiera tener la charla sobre el sexo, de nuevo.

Llena a la mitad de unos de los vasos y me lo entrega, hace una seña con la que pide que guarde silencio y mueve los labios para que yo pueda leerlos _No le digas a Bonnie_ sonrió y agito el líquido del vaso, vuelvo a verlo con desconfianza y él se alza de hombros, levanta su vaso y yo golpeo el mío contra el suyo y dice: Salud.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo y lo mantengo en mi boca, el sabor es fuerte y el alcohol penetra en mi nariz, lentamente lo paso por mi garganta y ciento un inmenso calor recorrer todo mi esófago y extremidades, esa briza tropical se extiende como una epidemia a través de todo mi cuerpo. Charlie me mira con una sonrisa, él ya ha acabado su trago de un sorbo. Cuando tomo otro bocado de la bebida me parece más exquisito, luego le siguen otros y otros.

Sabes tomarlo para ser tu primera vez, eres nata en esto… ¿lo mantuviste en tu boca, sentiste el sabor del alcohol en tu nariz y cosquilleo en tu garganta cuando se deslizo por tu esófago? asentí y tome el ultimo sorbo, le di el vaso y me sirvió un cuartito más de la bebida. Lo mire espantada y el solo me acerco el vaso provocativamente, asentí aun anonadada por su propuesta, la cual no quería denegar y me tome todo el tequila en un sorbo. _Wow es más intenso tomarlo de un solo sorbo_. Abanique mis manos, tratando de encontrar una pizca de aire fresco inútilmente, sin muchos resultados. Me sentía hirviendo por dentro pero en realidad estaba a la temperatura normal corporal. Me quite las pequeñas gotas de sudor de mi frente con mi mano y lo mire.

Charlie hace muchísimo calor él se carcajeo un par de veces y me observo detenidamente en mi tembloso caminar, levanté de la silla e inercialmente mire hacia el suelo, _Cielos siento que estoy en la sima de un rascacielos_. Doy un paso y todo tiembla a mí alrededor y casi tropiezo con el corto tacón. Entre balanceadas que demostraban mi pésimo equilibrio me las quite y fueron lanzadas a un lugar lejano, dieron fuertes ecos a caer contra el piso y yo me frote las cienes.

Me sentía muy cansada, mi cabeza pesaba como si me hubieran colocado arcilla para moldear en el cerebro. En estos momentos me siento como una embaraza: cansada, mareada, todo el cuerpo me pesa, mis piernas no coordinan y mis sentidos han incrementado, ciento la nariz tan aguda como la de un carnívoro. Soy capaz de oler la grasa de tocineta que está en la sartén de esta mañana. ¿Entonces eran tan predecible lo que ha pasado? Creo que eh devuelto el estómago pero no estoy muy segura de ello. Cuando las escaleras estaban enfrente, sentí como me levantaban y después de eso solo pude ver como las paredes se movían y se agitaban, quizás devolví de nuevo el estómago, no lo sé. Podía percibir desde aquí el aliento repleto a esencia de tequila desde la boca de Charls. En cierto modo estar en sus brazos e me hace sentir segura. Mire embobada y atontada la barbilla partida del castaño y empecé a reírme de la nada, el me acompaño, me hizo sentir menos desencajada. Sentí la capa acolchonada bajo mi espalda, _Charlie aun reirá quedamente, creo que le parecen graciosas las personas ebrias más que las sobrias_, solté aire y mis labios se agitaron en el acto, solté una risa ronca y de nuevo el me acompaño.

El olor embriagador de su colonia llego hasta mi nariz, _claro se inclinó para arroparte con las sabanas_, mire de mala manera a mi consciencia y me involucre en una enigmática sensación de satisfacción cuando el beso tiernamente mi frente Lily sé que siempre te hago enojar pero quiero decirte que te comprendo, yo también tuve una adolescencia y eso no quiere decir que tu rebeldía me desaliente a firmar los papeles, eres una chica encantadora, agradable e inteligente, sobre todo fuerte y yo le tengo respeto a la personas con ese tipo de fortaleza…sabes te admiro, yo no podría guardar ese sentimiento dentro de mí por tanto tiempo. Se que estas abatida por no encontrar a tu familia ideal, pero la imagen de unión familia que tienes Lily es muy equivocada, bueno no tanto para mí, sin embargo quiero aclárate que en toda casa a la que vayas siempre encontraras esto, la vida no es perfecta, hay conflictos que se arreglan y otros que son recordados con rencor, te aclaro esto Lily: "podrás ver en todos lugares a familias derrochando felicidad, pero solo son apariencias y te aseguro que bajo esa mascara de encanto hay problemas, preocupaciones y desdichas aspire hondo y me adentre en sus palabras, cerré los ojos con la misma sonrisa atontada en el rostro y me entregue a Morfeo como una devota admiradora.

Mi cuero cabelludo pica y estoy sedienta, muy sedienta, demasiado para tan solo soportarlo. Estoy famélica, froto mi abdomen y trato de restablecer una postura, pero mi anatomía me lo impide. Mi cabeza duele con intensidad, todo color intenso en la habitación me causa náuseas y cuando logro sentarme escucho el reconocido sonido de los huesos acomodarse en un fuerte chasquido. _Ouch mi columna_, masajeo mis caberas con mis pulgares en forma de consuelo y estimulación, bostezo.

Levanto entre tropezones de la cama y miro la misma, mi silueta estaba marcada en la superficie y la posición dibujada no es del todo _cómoda_ y eso explicaría porque me duele todo el cuerpo, también se debe a las secuelas de la cruda, pero sencillamente ambas son conclusiones más erradas, sin embargo simplemente las dos llegan a lo mismo. Dolor.

Para mí en estas condiciones: un baño, podría ser del todo algo satisfactorio. Es imperativo asearme porque en estos instantes me sentía tan sucia como si me hubiera revuelto en un montón de tierra y eso hice pero ante no le había tomado tanta importancia. Siento cenizo el cabello, como si una gran cantidad de polvo se alojada en mi cuero cabelludo y se desploma cada vez que hago movimientos inofensivos o en falso. Me siento repulsivamente sucia, tal vez se deba al asunto relacionado con la discre4ta perversión de Patrick. Maya dice que es solo psicológico, de lo cual sugiere que no debo preocuparme porque ella ya lo ha experimentado en varias ocasiones y los aspectos de mi lado frenético deben ser ignorados o desprestigiados. Dice que es mejor aprovechar consejos del subconsciente, pero es que ella no conoce esa aparte de mí, siendo tan poca cuerda ya no se en que guardar mi seguridad intelectual.

Me despojo de las pocas prendas donde me mantengo hasta rodear mi cuerpo censurado dentro de la sedosa toalla. Tengo una intimidación de la promoción sensorial que podría causarme este contacto, no sé qué efectos pueda causar, mi cuerpo está muy adolorido y posteriormente me estoy consumiendo en el dolor con demasiada anticipación. _Vaya el contacto tiene efectos colaterales en relación con el desconcertante temor mortificado_ _muy tempranos_. Un largo escalofrió que me mantiene en la posición contraída, me paraliza cuando tengo contacto con el agua con aceite aromático en la tinta, froto mis extremidades cautelosa con el agua y me tomo mi tiempo, deseo deleitarme con cada sensación. Hay una leve agitación del agua cuando mi cuerpo se mueve y se hacen ligeras ondas que chocan en los bordes de la tina, el soluble olor a tutifruti en el ambiente que es de disfrute de mi nariz y el contacto mojado de todo a mí alrededor, el ambiente pesado y empapado de la evaporación del agua. Me siento como me es descrito estar a los servicios de una Spa.

Me adentro en mi mente y miro curiosa a mi consciencia frente mío; ella está en la misma posición de tina en reposo _Humm hasta que tienes consideración de mi tú_ frota sus muñecas con suavidad en los bordes de la tina y se muerde el labio interior con los ojos cerrados, _okey si lo está disfrutando_, alzo las cejas intimidada y camino hacia una puerta que salió de la nada; dentro apareció otro compartimiento donde Sádica esta acostada en la cama con manchas de sangre, leyendo la revisa que antes tenía a masoquismo ocupada. La perturbadora esquelética con mirada vacía y un tanto perturbadoramente llena de inocencia falsa de masoquismo se rascaba el cabello y con ello varias partículas de polvo de la sangre seca entran a mis fosas nasales, estornudo y ellas ríen, no entiendo la gracia, parece una broma personal

Me siento en cama, saco mi libro de Historia y empiezo mi ensayo sobre las revoluciones. Manejo mi cabello en una coleta alta, esta aun mojada pero seco con la secadora mi flequillo para que no se descontrole. Me visto para después de chatear con Maya tenga que ir a dormir.

Mi pijama es un conjunto de tres piezas tejidas: bata blanca con cruzada estampada con romboides y rombos color azul marino, rojo y gris, pantalón holgado con el mismo estampado que la bata, también tengo las pantuflas de conjunto con el mismo decorado de la bata y pantalón, fueron regalos de navidad de Bonnie y son muy originales, me hacen sentir cálida y cómoda.

De hecho es lo único que me ha hecho sentir confortada después de haberme acomodado en esta habitación. Recuerdo perfectamente mi presentación:

«Andrew estaba a mi lado, ambas llevábamos un conjunto de ropa dedicado a mi color preferido. Bonnie miraba nuestras espaldas mientras de Charles sentía la textura de un mechón de él cabello de Andy. En ese momento parecía un hombre encantador con su flequillo bien peinado y ojos color caramelo extremadamente claros; pantalones de mezclilla, camisa de vestir y un saco color azul marino que le hacía ver muy joven. Tenía la pinta de ser un hombre divertido que disfrutaba su trabajo y que se le dificultaba escoger su atuendo.

En cambio Bonnie tenía una imagen conservadora, profesional y limpia: falda corta color carmín de retoques pulcros, liza sin detalles, simple, camisón blanco de mangas cortas en pliegues cruzados con decoraciones modernas de rózales en profundo negro, zapatillas de tacón bajo con el vértice entre cerrado.

En muchos aspectos podrían verse como la pareja más desproporcionada que he visto en mi vida y lo son, pero según la entrevista ellos piensan que ciertas virtudes que poseen individualmente los _complementan _y son perfectos para mantener un vínculo especial tutor-hijo de remplazo. Lo sé porque me robe los trámites y documentos del bolso de la directora del instituto. En veces suele ser tan despistada.

Makenna una asiática de tés un tanto morena clara, se trata de la encargada de servicios al menor en esta institución de casa hogar, hoy vino muy informal a lo que ella acostumbra vestir, trajes pintorescos y con look moderno/estilizado. Llevaba un vestido floreado con retoques rojizos y rosados, escote adecuado: ni muy amplio ni muy cerrado, su cabello peinado en una coleta alta y zapatillas altas color carmín en conjunto al cinturón en sus caderas. Por primera vez desde que llegaron a examinarnos como postulación anticipada de una compra, Bonnie hablo:

Se ven saludables, además de ser las chicas más hermosas que he visto Andrew hipo sobresaltada, estaba muy nerviosa y se le notaba a cantaros, por lo que se sonrojara notoriamente era de esperarse gracias al cumplido dado por la extravagante mujer. Yo torcí la boca, no quería confiarme demasiado, solo me alce de hombros y mire hacia fuera del ventanal. Sonríe al notar como los demás niños disfrutaban entres gritos de entusiasmo y euforia el nuevo tobogán que llego esa misma mañana. Andy agradeció el cumplido, en cambio yo me mantuve callada, mi amiga castaña parloteaba sobre una leyenda referente a fantasmas que espantaban por las noches en los pasillos de la mansión, en algunas veces Bonnie y Charles reían, se dedicaban miradas cómplices y apretaban el agarre de sus muñecas entrelazadas. Yo solo los observaba con mi bien reconocida mueca de aburrimiento, no empezaría a darme falsas expectativas tan altas como Andy.

Como ya les habíamos informado, Andrew es una niña carismática y divertida como lo acaban de comprobar y Lilian es un tanto… especial lleva seis familias pero la devuelven, no sé porque si es una chica muy agradable, tengo experiencias con ella y no me arrepiento de recomendarla cada tanto, sé que no se lo esperaban pero estas chicas se han hecho muy amigas, Lily se ha vuelto una buena influencia para Andy, que antes era extraída y muy tímida, gracias a Lily Andrew ha podido tener su primeras familias al reformarla pero aquí sigue…bueno, acá mi amiga- me señalo con la cabeza, pero yo la ignoraba, me sentía confortada en mi sillón favorito de la estancia de adopción y tutorías, cada vez que me presentaban a alguien yo siempre me siento aquí-es muy sobreprotectora, por lo que se negó a que alguien se llevara a Andrew por más de 3 meses, se necesitan, son casi como familiares ante esta palabras algo en el brillo de los ojos de Bonnie me llamo por completa atención, me miraba inexpresiva pero la vivida mirada conmovida. Volvió a mirarme superficialmente para ir donde su esposo, taparse el rostro y susurrar _Es muy hermosa debemos llevárnosla _me burle silenciosamente de sus palabras, sin embargo Makenna noto mi reacción y me reprocho con un brillo amenazante, me calle al instante. Es que sus palabras me habían hecho sentir como un cachorro en adopción en lugar de una persona que busca de tutorías de un mayor.

Después de uno tanto susurros y que Andy se hubiera sentado a mi lado, con Makenna acariciando su cabello. Vimos como la pareja se acercaba a nuestra amiga de servicios al menor, esta se levantó al compás del salto de un resorte y les ofreció unos trípticos, folletos y volantes que había obtenido de su bolso, la mujer leyó el primero, pero Charles miraba detenidamente a Makenna.

¿Podemos hablar?- se volvió para mirarnos con una sonrisa amistosa- en privado la mujer morena le asintió y se encogió de hombros en disculpa; retiraron hacia la oficina particular que Makenna en pocas ocasiones ocupaba y nos permitieron una mirada completa a Bonnie. Andy se levantó y enlazo su brazo con el de la castaña y al ver que no le prestaba atención empezó a hablar sobre cierto asunto que muchos niños de aquí se callaban: el árbol de la esperanza.

Bonnie al instante parecía muy interesada en el asunto y así fue como comenzaron una larga conversación, cada una comentaba algo y complementaban esas palabras con relatos u opiniones cerradas y abiertas. Yo solo jugueteaba distraídamente con los legos, formando una pila dispareja y desfigurada. Según yo era un edificio comercial editorial, pero era bueno echar a andar la imaginación. Eso mismo era lo que siempre me decían las cuidadoras, las cuales se abstenían a encariñarse con los niños, sin embargo con ya varias de ellas yo compartía una amistad.

Me encamine hacia la ventanilla cercana a la cercada entrada, Paulette se encontraba tecleando con rapidez, vaciando información de pacientes en papeles hacia archivos de actualizados y cotizados Microsoft, cuando reconoció mi aroma corporal ella sonrió sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar conviviendo con Bonnie Callerth, justamente igual como lo hace Andy ahora mismo me encojo de hombros y tuerzo la boca. Mi respuesta es casi definitiva.

Naah si te soy sincera, la pareja no me parece del todo atractiva… repentinamente ciento que mi boca tiembla, como si la mentira hubiera sacudido parte de mí ser y entrañas. Froto mi abdomen en forma de consuelo y siento la bilis en mi garganta, por razones ajenas a mí.

Nadie te parece atractivo eleva la mirada y nuestros ojos chocaron, lo suyos tiene ese brillo travieso y cómico que no suele ocultar cuando trata de enfadarme.

Descartando tu interrupción- ella tapo con su mano su boca y dejo salir una pequeña carcajada-…pues si les agrada Andrew deberán llevarse 2X1 la mujer volvió a reír quedamente, gracias a mi broma negra. Saco a escondidas un portafolio y lo leyó en silencio, en veces abría la boca y luego la cerraba, miraba a Bonnie y volvía a la lectura.

Ella de haya es una mujer muy interesante e inteligente, dudo que no pueda mantener a otros dos niños adoptivos, ha de ser abogada o algo por el estilo…ya sabes ruedo los ojos y miro la postura amigable en la mujer. Andy y ella juegan a Jenga Pink, el cual me regalaron las cuidadoras en mi cumpleaños, quitan una pieza y parecen confesarse cosas íntimas. Las comisuras de mis ojos se frunces y sé que es por la curiosidad, ¿serán verdades muy íntimas las de Bonnie? ¿Cuáles serán los secretos de Andy? No lo sé pero me doy cuenta de que Pau me mira burlona.

Te da curiosidad o tienes envidia porque esa desconocida está usando tu Jenga sin tu permiso la fulmino con la mirada y como acción reflejo levanta su manos en alto, en expresión de rendición y con una mirada de arrepentimiento fingido. Ante eso le sonrió con cariño y ella entrega un botecito a un pequeño niño; miro extrañada como este se lo toma sin beber un vaso de agua y sale corriendo hacia el exterior de juego. Le frunzo el ceño.

Vitaminas, el doctor se las diagnostico porque parece no tener una estatura normal que en general tiene el promedio de los demás a su edad sé que Pau está en contra de que mediquen niños a tan temprana edad, pero ella quería el trabajo y eso implicaba dar porciones medicinales a quienes se le indicara y a horarios específicos.

Miro la entrada por donde salió el pequeño niño y me imagino en su posición, no es del todo agradable, pero dudo que esas partillas tengan un mal sabor, porque la mayoría de vitaminas tiene sabor a naranja o a cereza. De todos modos no me gustaría ser medicada. Cuando voy al médico él me recomienda que tome pastillas para calmar mis cambios de humor, pero me niego porque temo que estas me pongan extrovertida y esquizofrénica hasta la locura.

Pau me entrega un vasito, donde en el fondo se ven gomitas de gusanitos, me guiña un ojo y vuelve su atención a la pantalla del computador. Golpeteo al vidrio y ella me mira con una sonrisa incomoda. Huy, está bien ya me voy, tienes que trabajar lo sé, es que solo tenía una duda ¿estas gomitas están ahogadas en medicina para la bipolaridad? ella ríe un poco, mira un papel y escribe unas palabras en el teclado. La miro con exigencia y sé que puede sentirla a través del cristal. Se remueve inquieta en su asiento y con eso ya tengo en claro que está a punto de explotar.

Acaso me crees capaz Lily, a los niños les medico porque es mi trabajo…- las comisura de sus labios se curvean mientras teclea y teclea, ¿no se aburrirá de hacer eso todos los días?-pero yo protesto cuando tratan de hacerle eso a mis amigos sonreír es inevitable y ambas nos dedicamos unas mirada consoladoramente cariñosas, llevo mi mano al vidrio y ella hace lo mismo, es nuestra forma personal de transmitirnos un abrazo; sin embargo ella podría abrir la puerta y mostrar este cariño más físico, pero parece ocupada, además de que al personal no se le permite tener tanto contacto con los niños. Pero como yo siempre digo, _ya no soy una niña, así que al diablo el código_.

Ella parece leer mis pensamientos y ríe, se encoge de hombros, vuelve a su trabajo y me señala con la cabeza a Bonnie y a Andy, que aun juegan. Yo suelto una risa sarcástica y ella me responde con una mueca de fastidio cómico, chocamos cinco desde el hueco que hay en el vidrio y yo me encamino hacia mi sillón.

Estoy a punto de sentarme cuando escucho una dulce voz a mis espaldas ¿Quieres jugar Lily? me vuelvo hacia donde la fuente de sonido y me encuentro con la sonrisa indescifrable de Bonnie y su mirada firme que me pone nerviosa, además de la súplica silenciosa en los enormes ojos de Andy. Suspiro de aburrimiento y me vuelvo hacia ellas, estas aplauden y dicen pequeñas vivas mientras saltean de un lado para otro.

_Wow Andrew lo ha hecho de nuevo, rayos ¿cómo hace para formar un vínculo con tanta rapidez?_ Bueno al menos sé que ha aprendido y que ha superado al maestro, parece que tiene una estrategia mucho más astuta, efectiva y convincente que la mía, y sinceramente estoy bastante orgullosa que haya superado sus demonios.

Me senté al lado de Andrew porque por un momento me sentí impotente, no sabía que decir, creía que cualquier palabra que dijera seria como una prueba o algo con lo cual esa persona desconocida identificara mis aspectos actitudinales. Ella parecía una persona exigente y Pau lo había dicho quizá tuviera un empleo que requería de su completa interacción y atención, ya que tenía una ojeras prominentes que parecían haberse tapado con corrector con mucho esfuerzo, y pensé que esa sería una razón por la cual tal vez no tendría tanto tiempo para estar pendiente de mí y yo no tuviera que comportarme como una niña buena es los cimientos de su casa. Porque yo odiaba que me presionara y tratar de cambiarme, así que me forme esa conclusión imprecisa.

Esas meditaciones me dieron más confianza, que hasta pude mantener una conversación adecuada y un tanto formal con ella; y efectivamente tal como Pau había intuido es todo una abogada en vestimenta y en desempeño, pero cuando escuchas su voz y sus modos de comportarse me di cuenta de que era una persona más simple de lo que yo esperaba.

Después de treinta minutos más de conversaciones triviales entre la mujer y yo, vimos como la puerta de cierta oficina ocupada, de dentro de ella salieron Makenna y Charles, la mujer tenía un rostro serio como solía musitar y en el hombre tenía un brillo en los ojos peculiar que me daba curiosidad. Se pararon frente a nosotras, Makenna con las piernas levemente separadas y muñecas entrazadas, y una postura incorregible. En cambio Charles estaba un tanto descolocado y desaliñado, un poco jorobado, pero aun así se veía la emoción en su rostro.

Hubo un momento donde la pareja se debido a entablar una charla visual, donde Makenna parecía estar el triple de nerviosa de lo normal y no fue ni después o antes cuando Charles mostro una sonrisa traviesa a su esposa, después esta se lanzó a sus brazos y grito un: _Si! nos las llevamos._

Momentos atrás ya nos encontrábamos en donde nuestra respectivas habitaciones Deberías comprar cortinas oscuras, te recomiendo el purpura, es un color encantador y así podrás tener un sueño más tranquilo Andy estaba sentada en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas. Aún tiene una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro por lo anteriores sucesos.

Sucede que hace probablemente menos de media hora nos presentaron a su primer hijo biológico; bien, no sé porque quieren más si con Joseph parecen tener más que suficiente. Quizás el mocoso engreído quería compañía y el que fuéramos chicas no le convenció del todo y esa fue la principal razón por lo que en toda la presentación y discusión sobre nuestras respectivas _cualidades_ enriquecedoras él se cruzaba de brazos y bufara continuamente con ese insoportable deje de aburrimiento. Y como era de esperarse:

Bonnie nos dejó solos para que discutiéramos y conviviéramos, pero yo en lugar de eso me dedique más bien en ser espectadora de la función, a juzgar por la primeras impresiones, bueno, desde mi punto de vista: para Andy sería difícil ganárselo; pero en lugar de eso, ellos terminaron coincidiendo en gustos televisivos y comentando, reseñando y recordando sobre los mejores protagonismos en caricaturas o series para preadolescentes. Patee ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Volví al tema en sí y me sentí un tanto enfada. Ella me conocía a la perfección y sé que comento eso para molestarme, a veces puede ser tremendamente molesta y astuta.

Sabes que ese color no es mi estilo y no cubre mis expectativas, también que detesto los colores oscuros Andrew, ni se para que lo sugieres la inocencia centellaba en su rostro, pero yo no me la creía tan fácil, porque a juzgar el leve pliegue levantado de la comisura izquierda de su labio, planea tener entretenimiento a expensas de mi poca tolerancia y paciencia. Rodee los ojos cuando ella utilizo esa voz en tono tan empalagosamente dulce.

Bueno solo trataba de ayudar, además no digas que te lo advertí, después pensaras en mi cuando tus pálidas cortinas melocotón dejen salir demasiado sol a través de la ventana bufe, creo que nos parecemos en algo: podemos ser engañosas; con este mercado al que nos dedicamos los años solo nos dan experiencia y al instante sabemos cuál es la familia inadecuada para nuestras tutorías y eso es lo que Andy no entiende, se deja llevar por la actitudes dulces y en veces disciplinares que tienen los tutores a prueba, sabiendo que quizás tengan una especialidad en actuación y ella no lo sepa, esperanzándose en familias con plataforma descolocada y disfuncional. Vuelvo al tema en discusión y mi consciencia se vuelve travieso, sonríe con galantería por sobre sus anteojos.

Dios creo que le he dado demasiada personalidad a mi creación, que hasta se ha vuelto una abominación- me acerque peligrosamente hacia ella y me remedio hundiéndose un poco en la cama- tendremos que castigarla, llevémosla al purgatorio de las cosquillas me lanzo sobre ella, manos expertas que rondaban por sus costillas y por debajo de su cuello, creo que es mi estilo de soltar carisma y aprecio. Andy dice que en veces cuando lo hago pierdo el conocimiento y mi cuerpo actúa por sí solo, tengo una sonrisa de infinita felicidad en mi rostro e imito sus risas. En realidad le creo porque cuando algo esto por lo general mi vista se nubla, creo que se tratan de más recuerdos acumulados que se omiten en imágenes borrosas y oscuras en mi mente. Quizás mi madre o padre me lo hacían, creo que es un recuerdo tan doloroso que se perturba y no llega a procesarse, pero aun así escucho mis risas chillonas como cuando era pequeña haciendo eco en mi mente.

He llegado a controlarlo pero no del todo, Andy es la única que lo sabe y por ello es la única persona a la cual le hago cosquillas. Miro las cortinas blancas y el viento que las agita. De repente algo topa contra mi hombro. Andrew que se ha desplomado de sueño apoyándose en mí Estas exhausta después de radiar tanto carisma hermana, sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado, te prometo que estaremos aquí más de lo esperado… Bonnie parece agradable beso su cabello, tiene ese olor natural tan peculiar de ella; ver su cabello me recuerda la malteada de vainilla oscura que nos preparaba a nosotras la cocinera en deshoras cuando no teníamos sueño. En cierto modo tiene un olor muy parecido, canela y vainilla mezclados proporcionalmente en un aroma celestial que no podría olvidar. Cada minuto que paso con ella es memorable, le enseño, le educo, le aconsejo para ser la niña en adopción más perfecta; trato de esculpirla como yo quisiera haber sido a su edad tiene doce y yo dieciséis, la diferencia no es mucha pero me alegra de que me acepte como su ejemplo a seguir. Esa tarde cuando llego a la casa hogar, con su rostro compungido y ojos rojizos con lágrimas contenidas; me dio a conocer que desde ese momento era mi responsabilidad, quizá no somos de la misma sangre, pero si algo le pasara no pensaría dos veces en donarle sangre o un órgano»

Después de mi larga cavilación y mis recopilaciones mentales de lo que sucedió hace meses, me veo en la necesidad de terminar el ensayo de las revoluciones de una vez. Después de esto y de haber hecho un cuadro mental para llevarme unos puntos extra, abrí la bandeja de entrada de Skype, a pensar de que Maya y yo volvimos a una distancia considerablemente cercana en veces nos gusta juguetear con este programa bastante interactivo. Ella parlotea y me pone al día sobre cotilleos de la semana pasada, esta tan entusiasta cuando se mete en la vida de las personas que suele conmoverme, yo le cuento sobre la reciente tregua entre Josie y yo, al último término contándole sobre sucesos triviales. La ahogo reír un par de veces y repentinamente me siento adormilada. Me despido y cubrió mi cuerpo con las tersas sabanas.

En la noche sueño sobre lo largo que ha sido el día y las cosas difíciles por la cuales he pasado. Con lo de Patrick aún estoy ausente, no le he tomado tanta importancia. También tengo tremendas y contundentes pistas de lo que se podría tratar mi vida pasada antes de que: "mis padres supuestamente tuvieran ese trágico accidente". En realidad nunca tuve en claros esos hechos, pero prefiero saberlo con el tiempo y mis sueños vividos podrían ser la puerta a ello.

Aclaraciones:

*Bueno para aclarar, se que hay algunas fanaticas de crepusculo por aqui y quiero mensionarles para evitarme comentarios malos T.T que mi intesion no es insultar a ningun personaje sino que en considederacion a que mi personaje personal Lily, es un poco antipatica y es de ese tipo de chicas que ve mas haya de lo femenino. Asi que sin insulte a alguien disculpen el mal entendido, pero lo unico que quiero darle es un poco de humor negro.

* aqui se encuentra un ayasgo un poco extraño y solo lo escribi por impulso, pero esto me llevo a crear a personajes como Masoquismo, Conciencia, Sadismo, el Ermitaño, etc... son personanidades que Lily ha creado en su cabeza como forma de apoyo, ella es un tipo de persona que piensa las cosas y suele meterse mucho en su mente, asi que ella, penso ¿porque no divertise en el intento


End file.
